You Don't Want to Be My Enemy
by Seraphis88
Summary: Maeve Gilbert, Elena's older twin sister, had an idea of how dangerous the world is. After all, she is a vampire hunter. For the past four years she has been trained to kill all vampires. But what happens when she goes back to Mystic Falls and meets the Salvatore brothers? How about the Originals? She couldn't say her life was boring at least.
1. Pilot

_Four years . . . _

I stared at the house that I grew up in so many years ago. It hasn't changed much since my 'parents' sent me off with 'Uncle' John. I have always known that John was my biological father and my 'parents' were my aunt and uncle. From when I was thirteen, he has trained me to become a vampire hunter, and I have to say I'm pretty damn good at what I do. I never had the chance to go to the funeral four months ago since I was in the middle of a hunt in Europe. Now I'm here to support my sister and brother/cousin, so that they know they are not alone.

I walk up the stairs slowly, nervous about seeing them again. I take a deep breath and knock on the door, my hand slightly shaking. Ironic that a hunter, who has seen all the scary shit, is scared of seeing her family. It would surely destroy my reputation if people find out. It wasn't long when the door opened revealing my twin. Her eyes widened and she threw her arms around me. I hug her back tightly trying not to cry at the state she's in. She looked so pale and her eyes are red from trying to hold back tears. "You're here! I can't believe you're here Maeve," she choked out.

"Yes and I'm not planning on going anywhere. I promise," I pull back from Elena and guide her to the door, "Now come on, I want to catch up."

**_Next Day_**

I wake up to the sound of that insufferable alarm. I groan as I turn it off and get out of bed. I took a nice, hot shower and brushed my teeth. After rinsing my mouth, I look at myself in the mirror. I grew out my hair, unlike Elena, so it ended at the back of my knees. I wear it like Jasmine from _Aladdin_ but with more bands. I have the same dark brown hair and eyes, and the same skin complexion that my twin has. Only difference is the intricate tattoo that runs down my entire right arm, and keeps growing every time I kill a vampire. I don't know exactly what it's for, but I know it involves the immortal, Silas.

I put the ties in my hair and head towards my closet pulling out black leather pants, a red skin tight tank top, and my black leather jacket. I also pull out my vest, with hidden holsters, for my stakes, vials of vervain, a couple of vials of white oak ash, and two daggers. I also put a handgun with wooden bullets in my bag. I hide the vest under my jacket and pull out my knee high, black leather boots and put those on. I pull on my black leather gloves, grab my bag, and head downstairs.

From the top of the stairs I hear Aunt Jenna say, "Toast. I can make toast."

I hear Elena reply as I enter, "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna."

"Is there coffee?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Jeremy as he takes Elena's coffee.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna asks, holding out money.

"I'm good," Elena and I say at the same time, while Jeremy takes it.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I ask.

"I'm meeting my thesis advisor at," she looks at her watch, ". . . now. Crap!"

"Then go. We'll be fine." I assured her and she gave me a grateful look as she left.

As I grab my helmet I hear Elena ask, "You ok?"

"Don't start," Jeremy scoffs before he walks out.

I look towards the TV when I see two people who are missing. I had a feeling they were killed by vampires though.

"I'll be home late tonight, I have a meeting with the council after school," I tell Elena, "Do you have a ride?"

"Yeah Bonnie is picking me up."

"Okay I'll see you at school." I give her a hug and head out the door with my keys in hand. My motorcycle was beautiful. It's black and sleek, and has the best engine, making it purr. I put my helmet on and start my bike.

**_Mystic Falls High School_**

I walk into the school, getting stares from everyone. They haven't seen me since I was thirteen so of course they would be curious. As I head towards the office to get my schedule, I hear a familiar voice from behind me, "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot – can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

I turn around, "No, that's over."

Bonnie's eyes widen and she gives me a hug. Then she let's go and sighs, "Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." I laugh.

Elena waves at Matt but he ignores her and slams his locker door before leaving. She sighs, "He hates me."

I nudge her, "That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.'" She rolls her eyes, smiling.

I see Caroline heading this way, so I get out of the way before she could grab me in a bone crushing hug. "Elena. Oh my god," then she sees me smirking at her, "No way! When did you get back?"

I shrug, "Last night. I wanted to be here for my family."

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you both," she turns to Bonnie, "How are they? Are they good?"

"Caroline, we are right here," Elena and I say at the same time and she continues, "And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh, you poor thing," she says and hugs Elena again. I chuckle at Elena's discomfort.

"Ok, Caroline." She tries to get out of her grip.

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?"

"Ok! Bye!" Bonnie says as we watch her walk away. She turns back to us and raises her eyebrows.

"No comment," we say together.

"I'm not going to say anything."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Bonnie and Elena decided to accompany me since their classes are that way too. As we pass the office Bonnie stops, "Hold up. Who's this?"

I look, "All I see is back."

"It's a hot back," she smirked.

"I can agree with that," I smirked back.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing to the ground, huh?" Elena asks. I looked at her confused, and then I understood. She was talking about her witch bloodline.

"Pretty much."

I see Jeremy giving a boy something and go into the bathroom, "I'll be right back."

As I walk to the boy's bathroom, I hear Bonnie mutter, "Please be hot."

I walk into the bathroom and see Jeremy putting drops in his eyes, "Jer . . ."

"Don't start Maeve. You weren't here when we needed you."

"I wanted to be here Jeremy, but I was in Europe when I got the news about the funeral. Also Uncle John wouldn't let me go."

"What were you doing in Europe?"

"Schooling," I was quiet for a moment, "Listen Jer, I'm not going to be like Elena and go off on you about the drugs, I was like you too."

"What happened?"

"A close friend was murdered, and I just spiraled. I was on drugs for about a year when my other friends put their foot's down. So I know what you're going through, you're not alone. Ok?"

"Ok." We hugged and I let him go out first, then followed.

As I was walking out, I run into someone. I hear him say, "Uh, pardon me. Um . . . is this the men's room?"

I look and see the hot guy from the office, "Um, yeah. It's a long story . . ."

He smiled and let me pass, but I felt his stare on me as I went to get my schedule.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

"Once our home state of Virginia joined the confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union," Mr. Tanner lectures.

I feel Hot Guy's, introduced as Stefan Salvatore, stare on me the entire time. I feel a vibration from my cell:

_HAWT-E. STARRING U. - Bonnie_

I just glance at Stefan then at Bonnie and smirk, rolling my eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

After school, before I go to the council meeting, I head to the graveyard to say my goodbyes to the people who raised me. As I look at their gravestones, I hear a _caaw_ coming from behind me. I turn around and see a crow looking at me, "Ok . . . Hi, bird. That's not creepy of anything. Shoo!" The bird flies off, "That's what I thought."

As I turn to leave though, I see the crow again and fog starting to ascend around the cemetery. I look across the graveyard and see a man standing behind a tomb. I give him a glare and walk to the entrance of the cemetery, where I bump into Stefan.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Were you following me?" I asked, suspicious.

"No, I-a, uh, I-a, just - I saw you fall," he said nervously.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery."

"I'm visiting. I have family here."

"Oh. Wow. I'm such a bitch. I'm sorry, I've been stressed with trying to take care of my family and . . . yeah. I'm Maeve."

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have history together."

"And English and French."

"Right," I notice the ring on his hand, "Nice ring."

"Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that," I look at my watch, "I got to go. I have a meeting to head to. See you tomorrow Stefan," but when I look up he's gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

The meeting ended earlier than I thought, with Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes telling me about the recent disappearances and killings that have had their blood drained. So I head back home to see Elena coming down the stairs, "I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill."

"You mind if I join?" I ask her.

"Sure."

Aunt Jenna comes out of the kitchen, "Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night," she says, trying to sound stern.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna," I turn to Elena, "We are taking my bike."

"Ok, let me go grab my phone," she says before going back up the stairs.

I open the door and see Stefan on the other side, "Oh."

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was . . . strange." he said apologetically.

"No it's fine, I was just about to leave when you did. How did you know where I live?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back," he held out a small journal.

"It must of fallen out when I ran into you. Thank you."

"Don't worry. I didn't . . . read it."

"Why not? Many people would have."

"I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

"You keep a journal?"

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are important."

"I agree. You never know when you'll start to forget some of the most simplest of things. You don't have to stay out there," I go and put the journal in my bag.

"I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, my sister and I are meeting a friend. Do you want to come?"

**_Mystic Grill_**

Elena went inside as I waited for Stefan. We walk in and see Elena talking to Matt and Bonnie. I sneak behind Matt and jump on his back, sending him sprawling facedown on the floor. Elena and Bonnie start laughing as I sit cross-legged with my arms folded across my chest, looking haughtily at them. Matt rolls me off him and laughs when he sees me, giving me a hug, "Of course you would be the one to do that."

"Do you expect any different?" I tease back.

He looks up at Stefan as he gets back on his feet and holds out his hand, "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Hi. Stefan," he shook his hand.

We all headed towards Caroline who was sitting in a large booth. Caroline immediately starts interrogating Stefan, "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mmm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" asked Bonnie.

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" I asked, though I was becoming suspicious. Something didn't seem right with his story or background. There was no record of a Salvatore birth around 17-18 years ago in this town, and advantage of being on the council.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

Caroline interrupts, "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie adds.

He looks at me, "Are you going?"

Bonnie answers before I could, "Of course she is." I give her a mock glare and she laughs at me.

_**Next Day, History Class**_

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" asked Mr. Tanner.

"Um . . . a lot. I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." she replied reluctantly.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Sarcastically, Matt replied, "It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." The class laughed.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I - don't know," she replied timidly.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But personal excuses ended with summer break." I got angry at his blatant disregard for her loss.

"There were 346 casualties," Stefan and I said at the same time.

"Unless you're counting local civilians," I added.

"That's correct Ms. Gilbert and Mister . . .?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle," he directed that at me.

"Actually, there were 27. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." I correct him, smirking as the class laughed.

_**Party in the Woods**_

"Just admit it, Maeve," Bonnie smirked.

I sigh, "Ok, he's a little cute."

"He has that romance novel stare," she teased, "So where is he?"

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one," I tease her back, as I see Elena talking to Matt.

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball," I joke as I look around and grab an empty bottle, handing it to her.

When she grabs the bottle she accidently touches my hand, freezing for a few seconds before pulling back, "That was weird . . ."

"What?"

"When I touched you, I saw a crow. And you fighting someone, then killing them."

I pale slightly, since she saw one of my previous hunts, "What?" I repeat.

"A crow. There was fog, a man," then she laughs, "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah?" she sounded like she was trying to convince herself, "Ok, I'm gonna get a refill," and abruptly walked away.

"Ok? Bonnie!" but she continues on, not looking back.

I turn around and see Stefan behind me. He smiles, "Hi."

"Hey," I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"I did it again, didn't I?" he said ruefully.

"Yeah," I reply, chuckling.

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something," he said, concerned.

"No, it's just something Bonnie said, but forget about it. I didn't expect to see you here," I started walking towards the bridge.

"I said I would," he said, walking beside me.

"It just doesn't seem like your thing though," I stop and lean against the railing of the bridge, "You know, you're kind of the talk of the town. I pity you." I chuckle.

"Am I?" he asked, amused.

"Mmm-hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah," I tease.

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness." he teased back.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" I smirk.

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard . . ." he trailed off, smirking back.

"Technically, we met in the men's room. I was just giving my respects and saying goodbye. Not exactly party chit-chat."

"Well, I've never been good at, uh, chit-chat," he countered.

"Well, for the past four years, I've been living with my uncle. I was in Europe when I heard the news about my parents' death and funeral. Their car drove off a bridge with my sister inside. She survived, but they didn't. I couldn't come and I feel guilty because I wasn't here for my family when they needed me the most."

"You won't be sad forever, Maeve."

"Yes I will. I'll just be able to function though."

We talked a little about trivial things. I've never been this comfortable around someone before, especially someone I suspect of being a vampire. If he is one, he is different from the others, more human. I can't deny that I'm attracted to him. He had gorgeous green eyes and bronze hair, and he didn't give pity or a false 'sorry,' he seemed genuine in his concern. It was heartwarming.

"I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend."

"She is, despite me being gone for four years, she hasn't treated me any different."

"And Matt, he can't seem to, uh, take his eyes off us."

"He dated Elena before the accident. We grew up together and was like another brother. Very protective and that, even though I can take care of myself."

"Did you ever date?"

"Yeah. His name was Scott, we dated for 6 months before the accident. Then we just grew apart. It just wasn't . . ."

"Passionate?" he said, looking at me.

"No. No it wasn't passionate . . ." I stared back. I notice his eyes start to change, but I play dumb, "Hey, um, are you ok? Your eye, it's just -"

"Oh, um . . . Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." he replied nervously before he left. I knew it. He was a vampire, but for some reason, he didn't feed from me. Not that he could, but he didn't even attempt it. Maybe he's different from the others, and for his sake he better be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

I head back to the party seeing Matt, Elena and Bonnie talking, while Caroline was trying to flirt with Stefan. He looked really uncomfortable, but relaxed when he saw me. He told Caroline something then came to me.

"I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know." I said amused.

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" he asked nervously.

I chuckle, "No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually." I then looked behind him and saw Jeremy drunkenly headed towards the woods, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What is it?"

"My brother."

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one. Excuse me." I started heading towards the drunk idiot.

"Need some help?" Stefan called.

"Trust me, you don't want to see this!" I called back. Then I turned back and walked faster towards my intended destination, "Jeremy! Jer!"

I caught up to him in the woods, "Jer! What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for Vicki, she didn't come back to the par -" he is cut off when he trips over something, "Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!"

"Oh, god." I run to her other side and notice blood on her neck, "Jer rip the sleeves off your t-shirt and press it on her neck," I also see two holes on her neck: Fang marks. I cuss under my breath and pick her up, swinging one arm over my shoulders, and putting an arm around her waist, "Jer! Come on!" I start heading back towards the direction of the party with Jeremy pressing the cloth against her neck. When we got back to the party I yelled, "Help! Somebody help!"

Matt was the first one there, "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" taking her and laying her ground.

Tyler then butted in, "What happened to her?"

Matt just ignored this and yelled to the growing crowd, "Somebody, call an ambulance!"

Tyler herded the people back, "Everybody back up, give her some space!"

I continue playing dumb, "It's her neck. Something bit her and she's losing a lot of blood."

Jeremy continued pressing down on the wound, while Matt kept on trying to get her to wake up, "Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me."

I look up and see Stefan gone. I'm convinced that he isn't the one doing this, but knows the one who is.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Matt leaves with Vicki in the ambulance while Bonnie, Elena and I watch them leave.

Bonnie turns to us, "Hey, we're going to go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news."

"I need to get Jeremy home," I replied.

"I'll go. I'll be at your car," Elena offered, and headed towards Bonnie's car.

"Maeve, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling . . ."

"What, Bonnie?"

"That it's just the beginning," she said with a sense of finality.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

I'm sitting in my room later that night, writing in my journal about everything. I look out the window and see Stefan looking at me. I put my journal away and walk downstairs, opening the front door.

"I know it's late. But, uh . . . I needed to know that you were ok." he smiled slightly.

"I can take care of myself, but thanks. You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If I'll be ok." I mused.

"What do you tell them?"

"That I'll be fine."

"Do you ever mean it?" When he asked me that, I decided to take a risk.

"Ask me tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?" I ask, slightly nervous.

He smiled, "Yes," and stepped into my house.


	2. Night of the Comet

_**Gilbert House**_

I come out of my room and see Jenna debating with herself, "Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?"

I consider her question, "Depends on where you're going."

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" She puts her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess," she puts it down, "Boozy housewife."

"Up it is. You're feisty today."

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. I can't be depressed forever. Where's Jeremy?"

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." I just look at her, eyebrows raised, "There is no

wood shop, is there?" She sighed.

I smirked, "No."

She sighed, "Yeah."

_**History Class **_

As Tanner lectures on about Mystic Falls history, Stefan and I kept glancing at one another. Even though he is a vampire, I can't seem to stay away from him. It's like I feel connected to him, as cliché as that sounds.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Mr. Tanner asked mockingly.

We glanced away from one another, embarrassed.

_**School Hallway **_

"I brought it," he hands me a book, "Told you."

"Wow. An original copy of _Wuthering Heights_, by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then."

"Then they would be absolutely scandalized if they realized how many women are talented writers," I smirk, "Where did you get it?" I haven't told him about me knowing what he is yet, but I plan on telling him soon.

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family."

"Ah."

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it."

"Oh, no. I couldn't, but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back."

"Ok."

We talked about random stuff until it was time to go to our next class.

_**Mystic Grill**_

Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and I were sitting in the Grill listening as Bonnie explained what her Grams said, "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was a lot of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

Caroline just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." She looked at me, "So then what?"

"So then nothing."

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" she asked skeptically.

"Nope. Just talked."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Maeve, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"They just talked all night, Caroline. I swear." Elena intervened. The blonde girl just huffed.

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Profound," I sarcastically drawled and get up.

"Where are you going?" Elena and Bonnie ask together.

I look at them with mock hurt, "You're stealing my twinny powers now Bonnie? Oh the humanity!" I dramatically put my hand to my heart and they laugh. "I need to go return a book Stefan let me borrow and also Caroline's right. Not about the sex, but making the first move. If I don't try anything, I'll regret it later." I leave, determination in every step I make to the door.

_**Salvatore Boarding House**_

I walk up to the front door of Stefan's house. Even though calling it a 'house' is an understatement, since it's freaking HUGE! I knock on the door and the door opens, but no one is there on the other side. I step inside cautiously, taking a vervain dart out of a wrist holster. I look around as I warily take a step, "Stefan?" I hear a sound and turn around to find a dark-haired stranger behind me, "I'm sorry for barging in. The door was," I look at the now closed door, ". . . open."

"You must be Maeve. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He smirked.

"Ah, the one he doesn't talk to," I discreetly put the dart back in the holster.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He lead me to the parlor room.

"I don't see what's to brag about," I mutter, knowing he could hear me.

His smirk widened, "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him," he said with fake sympathy.

I decided to humor him and play along, "The last one?"

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." I was ready to slap him if he didn't stop smirking. I can see why Stefan doesn't talk about him, he is annoying as hell.

I shrugged, "It's not my business. If he doesn't want to tell me about her, then he doesn't have to tell me."

"Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end," he shrugged.

"I used to be just like you. Thought that every relationship was doomed to end."

"What can I say? I'm a fatalist," he looks behind me, "Hello, Stefan."

I turn around and see Stefan glaring at Damon. Without looking at me he says, "Maeve, I didn't know you were coming over."

"I'm sorry, I just came here to return the book you let me borrow," I pull out the book and put it on the nearest table, "I should have called but . . ."

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome anytime. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But . . . I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker," Damon winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

Still glaring at Damon, Stefan addresses me, "Thank you for stopping by, Maeve. Nice to see you."

"Yeah, I should go." I turn to Damon, "I would say it was a pleasure, but then I would be lying. Have a good day." I turn around and leave.

"It was nice meeting you too," I hear Damon call out sarcastically.

_**Gilbert Home**_

I'm sitting with Elena and Jenna in the kitchen talking about my encounter with Damon.

"So he's on the rebound and has raging family issues," Elena states.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues," Jenna points out and sees Jeremy coming in, "Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's . . . that's cool," he stated, completely out of it and started up the stairs. He was high again.

"Oh, no, no, no!" She threw an apple at his head.

"Ow! Why? Why . . . why did you do that?" he asked grabbing his head.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion," she says sternly.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight," he waved off her order and went upstairs.

I turn back to them, "Guys I don't believe what Damon said about Stefan. He just seems to want to make his life miserable. I won't doubt Stefan, not until he gives me a reason to. For all I know, Damon was jealous of Stefan."

"You have a good point," Elena admits, sheepishly.

**_Mystic Falls Town Square_**

Bonnie and I were passing out pamphlets for the celebration tonight, "Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie calls out to passing people. They, of course, ignore her and continue on their way. She then turns to me, "He didn't call, huh?"

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"That's an important milestone in any relationship," Bonnie pointed out.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie retorted.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie."

"Who is?"

"I need to focus on my family, Bonnie. I haven't been here for four years. Four years! I have enough drama with keeping them together, I don't need the added stress of relationship drama." I explained.

"Really?" she said, disbelief coloring her voice.

"What?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, knowing she was right. I was making excuses, but I just have trouble letting people in. I did that once and all it did was cause more harm than good. I want to take a chance with Stefan, but it's not easy for me to open up to others. I'm not afraid to, but it's a built in instinct from the past four years of training. I don't even open up to Elena, the one I used to tell everything to. Now I'm different: colder, harder, and less trusting. Can I so easily change after so long?

Later that night, Bonnie, Elena, Matt and I were waiting for Caroline to show up. She walked up, "Hey, I got some candles."

"Hey, Caroline," I smiled at her, as she lit her's and Matt's candles.

"Hey," Matt said to me as he held out his candle.

"Thanks," I said as I lit my candle with his.

"You're welcome," he smiled, as I lit the next person's candle. I looked up and saw Stefan standing there.

"Thank you. Hi," he smiled.

"Hi."

"You know, that comet . . . it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone," he mused.

"Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil," I smirked.

"I think it's just a ball of . . . snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself."

"No worries. Your brother is an asshole."

He laughed, "Yeah, he can make you want to bash your head in."

I decided to now tell the truth to him, "Hey, Stefan? Can I talk to you alone for a minute? I need to tell you some things about me."

He shrugged, "Sure."

We went to a secluded area in the part. While he sat on the bench, I paced trying to figure out what to say. I eventually took a deep breath and blurted, "Stefan, I know that you and your brother are vampires."

He was silent for a time, "How do you know about us?"

I turn towards him, "Because I'm a vampire hunter. That's why I was in Europe when my parents died. Also I'm on the council, but I don't report every vampire sighting. Unlike them, I'm not prejudice against all vampires based on another's actions."

"Why haven't you killed me then?"

"Because you're different." Before he could interrupt, i continued, "I know about the 20s, Stefan. Vampires like to talk and I'm friends with Lexi. But you're different now, not a ripper. In fact, you only hunt animals. That takes a lot of restraint and resolve, and I admire that about you. I'm tempted to kill that brother of yours, because I know he is the one killing them, but I won't unless you allow me."

He was silent for a while then stood up, "Why do you still talk to me? I'm a vampire. Most hunters don't associate with my kind," he said as he walked closer to me.

"Because I have a code. I don't kill them unless I can save them. I'm like Lexi, I rehabilitate them. I don't let that influence what I think of other vampires," I whispered when there was only a couple of inches between us.

He lifted his hand and brushed away a few stray hairs from my face, "You're not afraid that I could one day kill you?" he started leaning in.

I started leaning in too, "No. Are you afraid? That one day I might kill you?" I whispered as we were a breath apart.  
He looked deep into my eyes and whispered, "No," and closed the distance between our lips.

I closed my eyes and, lifting my hands, put my arms around his neck, while his went around my waist, bringing us closer till our chests touched. The kiss was magical, nothing like the ones before. I felt whole, albeit scars, but whole nonetheless. The kiss continued, until we both pulled away to get some air. Our breathing was ragged as we leant our foreheads against one another. We looked deep into each others eyes and smiled. He then asked the question that I hoped he would, "Ms. Gilbert, would you give me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

I smiled wider and said, "Guess, Mr. Salvatore," and pulled his lips back to mine.


	3. Author's Note

I know many hate author's notes, but I just had to say thank you to everyone who has read my story and all the people who have reviewed my story so far. So thank you LoveLiveLife22, , bookfreak25, HAYDEN, onepiecefannumber1, and belladu57. You are awesome people and I hope you continue to enjoy this story and sassy, badass Maeve Gilbert.

For those wondering this will NOT be a Damon romance. In fact (Spoilers), they will absolutely hate each other, so sorry Damon fans! There are just too many Damon love stories, so I decided to have a Damon hate story. Don't get me wrong Damon is a hot asshole, just too many Damon fan fictions. What happened to poor Stefan? :'(

Anyway, I hope you keep reading this and continue reviewing. If you have any ideas on what you would like in the story PM me and I'll see about it.

By the way, outfits for each chapter are on my profile. Oh my god they take forever to do! But totally worth it though. :D

- Seraphis88


	4. Friday Night Bites

_**Mystic Falls High School**_

Bonnie, Elena and I were standing by the parking lot as I waited for Stefan.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie was saying.

I looked at her confused, "You were the one who said to go for it."

"Now I'm saying take it slow," she retorted.

Elena looked at Bonnie with an eyebrow raised, "Why the about-face?"

"It's not an about-face. You're single and it's the perfect time to play the field." she argued.

"Uh-huh. Because I'm so that girl," I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid."

"Bonnie . . ." Elena sighed.

"What?"

"Spit it out." I smirk.

"I accidently touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." She explained.

"Is that it? Bonnie." Elena sighed.

"It was **bad** bad." Bonnie argued.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing?" I asked.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." she retorted.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." I see Stefan walking towards us.

"Good morning, Maeve. Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie." Stefan said giving me a kiss.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie said and walked off.

"I'm gonna go too. I don't want to see you guys making out." Elena said, making a face of mock disgust. I laugh at her as she walked away.

"She doesn't like me very much," he said, refering to Bonnie.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." I said as I kissed him again.

As we were walking across the quad, I notice Tyler and Matt glancing at us from time to time while they threw a football around. Then an idea popped into my head, "Here's what we're going to do.

Are you free tonight?" I stopped walking and turned to him.

He turned so that his back was to Matt and Tyler, "Yes."

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, and Bonnie. Elena will be out with Matt, so you two will be able to spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." I smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown when I saw Tyler throw the football at Stefan's head.

Before it could connect, he turned around quickly and caught it. Matt and Tyler were staring at him with disbelief as Stefan acknowledged them before he threw it back to Tyler, who staggered back as he caught it. I smirked as Stefan threw an arm over my shoulder and walked away.

When we got inside I turned to him, "That was an impressive throw. Benefits of being a vampire no doubt. I didn't know you played football." I smirked.

He shrugged, "I used to, back when I was human. Damon taught me when he came back from the war."

"Ah-ha! I knew you were the infamous Stefan Salvatore from 1864!" He laughed at me and I pouted, "Don't laugh at me, Mr. Salvatore!"

He smirked as he bent down to kiss me, "I wouldn't dream of it, Ms. Gilbert," he whispered against my lips.

I smiled as he pulled away, "So why don't you try out for the team?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I don't think so."

"So you don't like football?"

"No, I like football. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and Matt doesn't seem like my biggest fan."

"They don't know you. To them, you're the mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of.

Make some friends." I tease him.

He scoffs, "Says the girl who spends her alone time in a cemetery," he teased back.

I pout, "Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. I'll make you a deal: If you try out for football, I'll try out for the cheerleading squad."

"I'll think about it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

_**History Class**_

"World War II ended in . . . Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" Tanner asked, and he didn't get an

answer, "1945."

I looked at Stefan, "Psst. FYI . . . Our team sucks. They could use you."

"Can't," I hear Tanner in the background as he continued, "I'm a loner."

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked, looking at me.

I looked at him, "Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?"

Before I could answer Stefan did it for me, "December 7, 1941."

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." he says sarcastically and the class laughs.

With a smile, Stefan retorts, "Anytime."

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

I answer this one, "1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

He looks at me skeptically, "Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865." "Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner announced smugly.

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." I retorted smirking.

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly."

A boy in the front looked up from his book, "It was 19 . . . 53." Mr. Tanner looked so mad as the other students were cheering that Tanner got Tannered.

After class Elena caught up to me, "How did you know all of that?"

"Too much free time at school. It's a loner thing." I smirk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

_**Football Field, After School**_

As per our deal, I tried out for the cheerleading squad and made it. I was stretching with Bonnie when Elena came up in her workout clothes. Bonnie got up and hugged her, "Oh, my God! You're here!"

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were." Elena said putting up a brave face.

I turned to Bonnie, "Oh, you're coming to dinner tonight."

She raised an eyebrow, "I am?"

I nodded, "Mmm-hmm. You, me, and Stefan. You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." I said sternly.

She sighs, "Fine, I'll go." She turns to Elena, "Are you going to be there?"

She shakes her head, "No. I'm helping Matt with something."

I raise my eyebrows and smirk, "Something, eh?" I move my eyebrows up and down, suggestively.

She playfully pushes me, "It's not like that." I laugh.

Bonnie sighs exasperatedly, "Seriously, where is Caroline?"

Elena looks around worriedly, "I don't know. It's not like her."

"I'll try her again."

I saw a car roll up with Caroline and Damon Salvatore. I narrow my eyes in a glare at him when I see Caroline kiss him before getting out. "Guys," they look at me and I point at Caroline's direction.

Bonnie was the first to speak, "Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore," I say in disgust as I glare at him.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!"

At that moment Caroline walked up to us, "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind," she says to me and turned to the rest of the squad. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy," she said with a smirk. "All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?" We all got into positions ready to start, "And 5, 6, 7, 8! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." She looks at Elena who was struggling. "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok?" She turns back to us, "Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

From where I was, I watched Stefan play football. Totally kicking their asses, by the way. Then I turn my attention back on practice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

_**Gilbert House, Later that Evening**_

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie retorted.

I laugh it off, "Oh, come on! That commercial's on a constant loop."

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

I smirk, "Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" she scoffs.

I pretend to think about it, "I wouldn't say no to the powers. I would like to curse people." I say with a fake evil laugh.

She laughs, "You do that anyway!"

I pout in mock hurt, "Now that's just mean!" I put the to-go food into a bowl.

She smirks, "You know, putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." I just stick my tongue at her.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" I wondered out loud.

"Middle drawer on your left."

I look and I find the serving spoons. I act shocked and shake it off, "Ok, so you've been in this

kitchen like a thousand times."

"Yeah, that's it," she replies sarcastically.

I hear the doorbell ring and turn to her, "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." I exited the kitchen and went to the front door. On the other side was Stefan looking as handsome as ever. I smile and open the door wider so he could come in. As he passed, he gave me a brief kiss before heading to the dining room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

We were eating dinner with an uncomfortable silence. I turn towards Stefan, "Did Tanner give you

a hard time today?"

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."

"You should have seen it Bonnie. Tyler's face was priceless! Tyler threw a ball right at him, and…"

She interrupted me, "Yeah, I heard."

I tried again to start a conversation, "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." she said, trying to dodge the witch subject.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I would use," she muttered.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said, curiously.

Bonnie looked up with interest, "My family came by way of Salem."

"Really? Salem witches?" he asked interestedly.

"Yeah."

"I would say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?" she asked confused.

"Salem witches are heroic samples of individualism and nonconformity."

She smiled a little, "Yeah, they are."

I hear the doorbell ring, so I go out to open it. I find Caroline and, unfortunately Damon, on the other side. "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." she said cheerfully.

As she comes in, Damon turns to me and smirks, "Hope you don't mind."

When Caroline was out of earshot, I turned to him and glared, "I don't know what your game is Salvatore, but if I find out you hurt her, I'll tear out your insides and have you watch while I do it. Only after a long time of suffering, will I kill you. Do you understand me?"

He says nothing and just stared at me. Then Stefan comes out, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Maeve to invite me in," he smirked.

"I was actually thinking of leaving you out there, but I know my sister will probably invite you in some time. Also, thanks to a witch friend, I can decide to uninvite you too. So come in Damon, and do not cause trouble unless you want a punch to the face." I say sweetly, venom laced through my voice.

He smirked and came in, "You have a beautiful home, Maeve."

I scoff, "Bite me, asshole."

"If you insist," his smirk widened.

I gave him the finger and turned to Stefan, who put his arm around me and lead me to the living room before I decided to kick Damon's ass. Don't get me wrong, he is extremely attractive but

his attitude just puts me off. He kind of reminded myself of me years ago.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline exclaimed. We moved to the living room, where an awkward atmosphere seemed to develop.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said, smirk still in place. Even I don't smirk that much, annoying bastard.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because she missed summer camp. God, I don't know how She's ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said snottily.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." I glared at her.

Which goes completely unnoticed, "I guess we can put her in the back." She then turned to me, "How did you know about them?"

I shrugged, still angry at her, "I was the head cheerleader over at my school in Europe. All of this is easy where I was. In fact, our team was among the top 5 in the world at the world championships. We've won for the past four years in a row." She looked completely jealous when I talked about my former team.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Maeve." Damon pointed out.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she and Elena are just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun when we were younger." When she saw Bonnie and I glaring at her, she quickly added, "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Maeve. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon," Stefan said with a small warning look at his brother.

He, of course, doesn't heed it, "Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." I roll my eyes. He is such a douchebag.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

I was washing the dishes when I hear footsteps behind me. "One more." I turn and see Damon holding out a glass. I nod and reach for it, but he drops it. I grab it before he could and put it in the sink. "Nice save, Gilbert. You know, I haven't seen Stefan smile in a very long time."

I turn to him, "Earlier . . . did you mean Katherine?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"How did she die?" "In a fire. Tragic fire."

"She was the one who turned you and Stefan, wasn't she?"

"Yes. When we tried to save her, our father shot and killed us."

"What was her last name?"

"Pierce. Katherine Pierce." I froze, since I knew exactly who that was. My real mother was working with her.

"I know her," I said, "She isn't in the tomb, Damon. She's been around the world, doing whatever the hell she wants."

He glared at me, "No, I saw her get carried away. She is in the tomb."

I glared back, "I saw her a few years ago, Damon. She probably seduced someone so they could free her. That's how she operates."

He grabbed my throat and pinned me to the wall, "Do NOT feed me lies. Or I will rip you apart. She is in the tomb!" He glared at me, his eyes going red in rage.

I grab his arm and switch our positions, putting a stake against his heart, "You don't threaten me. Do you understand? I can kill you easily and I would not have any remorse. If you cross me," I shove the stake into his stomach and he groans in pain, "I will shove this stake so far up your ass that it will pierce your heart. Got it?" I growl softly. He slowly nodded his head and I pull the stake out, causing another soft groan to come from his lips. I put the stake back where it belonged. "I'm not one to mess with, Damon. I decide your fate in this town, and if you harm someone else again, I will be forced to deal with you." I then stop and look at him in pity, "I feel sorry for you. You fell in love with a manipulative psychotic bitch. It will come back to bite you in the ass one day, Damon. How easily you fall for a pretty face and sweet words." I turn around and go back to the sink. At that moment Bonnie comes in.

"Hey. Need some help?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Damon said, his voice a little strained.

After a while Damon, Caroline and Bonnie said goodnight and left. I led Stefan up to my room and fell back onto my bed. He laid down beside me, "You know I've never seen Damon speechless before. Thank you for not killing him, I want to try and help him before it is too late."

I turn onto my side and face him, "Well he pissed me off and I showed him I was no innocent flower." I smirk.

He chuckles, "You never were. You had to deal with this world since you were thirteen." He grew somber after he said that.

To lighten up the mood, I roll so I straddle him, "Are you saying I can't be innocent, Mr. Salvatore?" I try to pout but I kept smiling.

He smirks and flips positions so he is above me, "That is exactly what I'm saying, Ms. Gilbert." He leans down and kisses me.

It starts out slow and sweet, but then quickly heats up. We were passionately making out when I hear my door open. We didn't pay much attention until I hear a familiar voice, "Ow! My eyes they burn!" We pull back and see Elena at the doorway covering her eyes. I look down and notice that my shirt was gone and Stefan's was too. We both blush and put our shirts back on.

I giggle at Elena, who still had her eyes covered. "It's safe to look now, Lena."

She cautiously takes a look and sighs in relief, "Thank God. Seriously, I had to walk in on that?" she gives me a mock glare.

"You should have knocked," I retorted. Stefan laughs at our banter and gets off the bed. I pout when his warmth leaves me.

"I better get home before my Uncle wonders where I am," Stefan says before leaning down and giving me a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight. And tell Damon I meant everything I said," a feral smile came onto my lips.

"I will," he chuckles before leaving.

I look at Elena, "What did you need to talk about?"

"I'm thinking of quitting cheerleading."

"Then do it." Before she said anything I interrupted her, "Elena, you won't be seen as a quitter. It's only been four months since they died. You are aloud more than that to grieve, no matter what Tanner says. Ok?" I give her a hug.

She hugs back, "Thank you, for understanding." She whispered.

I pull back and cup her face, "That's what family is for."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

_**The Football Game**_

Elena and I decided to take my car to the game instead of my bike. I was dressed up in uniform, unlike Elena who decided to quit. I see Stefan walking towards me and Elena made an excuse to go on ahead.

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." I tease him.

"So do you in your little cheer outfit," he said putting his arms around my waist, "So I saw your sister isn't in uniform, she drop out of it?"

"Yeah, it just doesn't interest her anymore."

"I wanted you to have something." He pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a beautiful antique necklace.

I take it out, "It's beautiful," I smell a familiar scent and smirk, "And has vervain in it."

"I just want to protect you from Damon. I have a feeling he will try to compel you. And I never wanted to give this to anyone."

I chuckle, "I forgot to tell you I can't be compelled, but I love it. Thank you." He puts it on for me.

"I also want to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good. I feel . . ."

"Normal?" I finished.

"Yeah."

I smile and give him a kiss, when I hear in the distance, "And you're not in uniform because . . ." Caroline. I sigh in annoyance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

As the night goes on, Mr. Tanner, starts giving a speech. "Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" The crowd booes. "But that is about to change." The crowd cheers.

"We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Everyone claps when Stefan gives a small wave. I wolf-whistled and he smirked. "Those that have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry. And the central high lions are what's for dinner!" The crowd cheers again.

When the pep talk dies down, I see Tyler punch Jeremy, throwing him to the ground. I run towards them as Stefan tries to stop Tyler from continuing, "Hey, he's down! Enough!" Tyler punches Stefan, but it had no effect on him.

Jeremy picks up a broken glass bottle and tries to strike Tyler, but it misses and cuts Stefan's hand instead. I turn to Jeremy, "What the hell, Jer!" I turn towards Stefan and pretend to tend to his hand, while it heals.

Matt grabs Tyler and pulls him away, "Tyler, knock it off! Stop!"

I turn towards Jeremy, who had a bloody lip, "Put your head up, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine!"

"Jeremy, please!" I whispered, "I need to know you're okay."

His eyes softened a bit, "I'm fine, Maeve. I promise."

I sigh, "Ok, head on home and put ice on your face."

He nods his head and left. I turn towards Stefan as I hear Matt drag Tyler away, "Come on, man. Come on."

I whispered to him, "Did anyone see?"

Stefan shook his head, "I don't think so, but I'll be careful."

I nodded my head, "Ok, I got to head home. I need to make sure Jeremy is alright."

He nods his head, "Ok, be safe." He gives me a brief kiss before leaving.

I head to the car while I see Elena talking with Bonnie, since she is spending the night over at her house. While I unlock the door, I feel the air move around me and turn around to see Damon. I sigh in irritation, "What do you want, Damon?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline."

"And why is that?" I asked, sarcasm laced through my voice.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"Then break up with her. Wouldn't be sad about that." I scoff.

"Well, she's awfully young."

"Yeah and that means you're an old man. You just dissed yourself." I smirk.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

I narrow my eyes, "Do not insult my friends, Damon. She may have her faults but so do you."

"Duly noted. I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

I scoff, "Damon, cut the bullshit. You put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

I play along, "Oh, really?"

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me."

I raise my eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." he said leaning down, trying to compel me.

When he was a few inches away, I slapped him and put him in a headlock. "Let's get a few things straight," I said as he struggled to get out of my grip, "You try to compel me again, I'll vervain your ass. If you go after my friends and family, I'll take your daylight ring and tie you to a post outside, and watch as you burn. And I'm not Katherine." Then I snap his neck and hide him from view. I get in the car and head home early so I don't have to deal with any more bullshit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

_**Gilbert House**_

Stefan came by later to tell me that Damon killed Mr. Tanner. I didn't like the guy but I didn't want him dead. "We have to deal with him, Stefan. He's going to expose you if he keeps killing people."

"I know. We need to lock him up, so he won't be a danger to anyone."

An idea pops into my head and I smirk, "And I know how we can do it."


	5. Family Ties

_**Gilbert House**_

I walk down the stairs, pulling on my white leather jacket to see Elena and Jenna in the living room. Jenna was scowling while Elena looked amused. "What happened?"

Elena turned to me and grinned, "Jenna was insulting Logan Fell, the news guy."

"Why?"

"He's the reason she moved away from Mystic Falls in the first place."

"No way. You and him? He's cute." I tease Jenna.

"He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him." She looked at Elena, "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." I now notice the box in her hands.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked, pulling out an old ring.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena takes it back and puts it back in the box.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy asked, coming down the stairs.

Elena glares at him, "You're not going to find out."

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy glared back.

"Hey, enough! Jer, she isn't giving it away. It's for the heritage display. Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood that she could use it. We'll get it all back after, ok?" I get in between the two.

He huffs, "Fine." When Elena's back was turned, I saw him take a watch out of the box and leave.

I hear the doorbell ring and find Stefan on the other side. He smiled, "Hi."

I pull him to me and kiss him passionately. When I pull back, I smile, "Hi."

I hear a voice behind me, "Really? Again? Can't you wait until I leave?" I turn and see Elena.

I smirk and dramatically wave my hand, "Be my guest, Miss Gilbert." She walks past me, "And say hi to Bonnie for me!"

"I will!" she calls back.

I shut the front door and take Stefan up to my room. When my door closes, he pushes me up against the door and roughly kisses me. I grab the back of his head with one hand, and the back of his shirt with the other. His hands go to my waist, then one goes down my thigh, hiking it over his hip. This all happened without us stopping to breathe. We pull back long enough to take a breath, then his lips were back on mine. He hikes my other leg up and I wrap them around his waist. He sped us over to my bed, and pinned me underneath him. He leaves my lips to run his down my throat, nipping and sucking here and there. I moan when he reaches my sweet spot. Then abruptly he pulls away from me and turns his face away. I grab his chin and turn him towards me. I see his red eyes and fangs, but I'm not scared of him. "Don't hide from me, Stefan. I'm not afraid of you."

He sighed, "I know. It's just a reflex."

I cup his face in my hands, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. There are good vampires and bad vampires, just like there are good humans and bad humans. It all depends on the choices you make. Let's slow it down, if that will make you feel better."

"Yeah, it was getting a bit . . ." he hesitated.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

I decided to change subjects, "How do you look in a suit?"

"I can pull one off."

"How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's party?"

"They still do that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep. And I bet they are pretty much like the ones in 1864."

He laughed, "Most likely. Salvatores don't get invited anymore."

"I was wondering if you would like to go. I was going to go to support Elena, since the heritage project meant a lot to mom. It's ok if you don't want to go -"

Stefan interrupted me, "I would be honored to accompany you, Ms. Gilbert."

I lean in and peck his cheek, "The honor is all mine, Mr. Salvatore."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Bonnie, Elena and I were in my room getting ready for the party. Bonnie held up two nail polish, "Delicate Flower vs. Naughty Vixen."

"Tough call." I said.

"Can we mix them?" Elena asked.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy." Bonnie said to me as I was pulling out my outfit.

"I feel happy. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." She said reluctantly.

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena said with a smile.

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" She asked me.

"Yeah, they both dated her, but she was playing them against each other for her own amusement."

"According to Caroline, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

I scoff, "Damon told her that bullshit to try and create tension between us. Don't believe a word he says, ok? Damon is a manipulative bastard who tries to ruin his brother's happiness. I pity him because he fell in love with her."

Bonnie held her hands up, "I just wanted you to know."

Elena jumped in, "Maeve has always been able to know someone's true character. If she says Stefan can be trusted, I'll trust him." I give her a nod.

It's silent for a time, while we continue getting ready. I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when Elena's phone rings, "You better get that, Lena."

Elena picks it up, "Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye." She storms out of the room.

Bonnie looks at me, "What was that about?"

I shrug, "No clue."

Elena comes in looking guilty, clutching the watch that Jeremy had taken. I decided not to ask, because they need to work it out themselves. I was tired of getting involved in their arguments over the stupidest things. When I'm with my makeup and hair, I pull on my fishnet tights, my hot short black dress, and my black pumps. I put on the necklace Stefan gave me and some onyx earrings. I hear the doorbell ring, "Stefan is here, so I'll you guys at the party." I gave each of them a hug and left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

_**Lockwood Mansion**_

Stefan and I walk up to the Lockwood Mansion and see Mayor Lockwood greeting guests, "Hi, Mayor Lockwood." I smiled at him.

"Hey. Hey, guys, come on in."

"Thank you." Stefan said as we stepped inside. We walked up the the heritage display and I see my parent's wedding rings. "Your parents?"

"There's a lot of history here." I look at the first registry, "'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood." I smirked, "And who do I see? The infamous Salvatore brothers."

Before he could reply, an unwelcome voice says, "Our ancestors. Tragic story, really."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past, Damon." Stefan gave Damon, with Caroline at his side, a pointed look.

At that moment Elena walked up, "It's not boring, Stefan. My sister and I would love to know more about your family." I looked at her suspiciously, she has been acting odd lately. She is being secretive and we hardly talk anymore.

"Elena, this is Damon, Stefan's older brother," I introduced them. They gave each other a nod of acknowledgement and a small smile lands on my sister's face. Oh, no. He gave a slight smirk at me and I glared at him.

Caroline huffed, "Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me."

I gave her an annoyed glare, "Not my fault your boyfriend is a dick, Caroline."

She gives me a slight glare, "Could I just borrow your date?" she said giving a sickly sweet smile.

I raise an eyebrow, "And if I say no?"

We had a glaring contest until Elena stepped in, "Guys, stop this."

"I don't really dance." Stefan said.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon smirked, winking at Elena.

Before I could say no, Caroline says, "Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." She grabs Stefan's hand and drags him to the dance floor.

"I'm going to go look for Bonnie." Elena said before hurrying off.

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you."

"You're not sorry, Damon. You are just trying to get a rise out of Stefan to make our relationship difficult. It's actually quite childish. Stefan told me everything, even how he made you complete the transition. Before you keep antagonizing him, let me tell you this: he deeply regrets what he did to you. There hasn't been a time that he hasn't thought about that night. The guilt for that was one of the reasons why he turned his emotions off and became the Ripper of Monterey in the '20s. Also if you go near my sister, I'll cut your head off. Slowly."

After that I leave to find Stefan, with Damon following me. "What'd we miss?" Damon asked.

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan holds out a champagne glass.

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon declined, with a slight glare.

"Do you have another dance in you, Stefan?" I ask Stefan.

"Absolutely." He takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I discreetly tilt my head to the side, in a silent question and he nods in confirmation. Good everything is going as plan.

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy."

"To the point where I want to murder him gruesomely, sure. Crazy? No." I smirk.

He laughs as he twirls me around, "I didn't know you danced, Ms. Gilbert," he teased.

I smile, "Well I had to keep myself fit in between hunts all over the world."

"What languages do you speak?"

"Spanish, Italian, French, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Greek, Romanian, and many more. I had to with my travels."

"Say something in Italian."

"_Amavo Roma. E 'stato bellissimo quando ho visitato._" I say in a fluent Italian accent.

"It is. I haven't been there in a while."

I smiled wider, but it quickly became a frown when I saw Damon and Caroline going upstairs. "I'll be back. I need to see what your brother is up to." I quickly follow them up and arrive at the room they're at as Damon is putting an amulet in his pocket. I narrow my eyes, but I couldn't hear what they were saying so I decide to go back down.

I saw Mrs. Lockwood speaking to Elena as I walked to Stefan. "What was he doing?" he asked.

"Putting an amulet in his pocket from one of the displays. I don't like this Stefan. He's here for a reason and I have a feeling it has to do with that amulet."

"I know, but soon he won't be a problem." he assured me. We see them coming down the stairs and stopped talking. Caroline heads into the powder room, with Elena following behind. Then Caroline storms out not long after, with Elena looking at Damon with narrowed eyes and walks up to him. Oh, no. What did he do now?

She pushes him, "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." She then walked up to us, "I understand why you hate him now, Maeve. Damon is a dick."

"What happened?" I asked.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You both don't look surprised." She glanced between us both.

"We are taking care of it, Lena. Soon Damon won't cause anymore trouble cause he'll be leaving town for a while." I assured her.

"Taking care of it? You guys should have him arrested." She argued.

"Please, Lena. I can't expect you to understand."

"I don't understand anything, Maeve. So why don't you clear it up for me?" She crossed her arms and glared at me.

" Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me." I pleaded with her. I didn't want her to know about this world and have a normal human life.

"How can I trust you, when you won't tell me the truth? You have been hiding everything from me. Please just tell me the truth?" She pleaded with me.

Stefan and I see Damon dragging Caroline out to the yard, "I'm sorry, Lena, but I have to go." We leave her standing there with hurt in her eyes.

We see him bite Caroline, but soon fall to the ground, "What the hell?" he asked.

I crouched next to him, taking out a vervain dart. "You know, we couldn't spike your drink... So I had Stefan spiked hers." I smirked at him and stabbed him with the dart, knocking him out for the meantime. Stefan gave Caroline his blood to close up her wound and carried Damon to his car, with me following behind him.

"I have to stay. The council is having an emergency meeting after the party. They know there are vampires here. Stay low and don't draw attention to yourself, ok?" I gave him a kiss, and he nodded.

I watch him drive away, hoping this is the end of the murders, but somehow I know that Bonnie's feeling is right. That this is just the beginning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

After the party, Sheriff Forbes, Major and Mrs. Lockwood, Logan Fell and I were standing in the study.

"Thank you for staying so late." Major Lockwood said to us.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked Mrs. Lockwood.

"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Ah, that's what she asked Elena about.

"I can get it." Logan said.

I scoff, "No offense, Logan, but Jenna hates your guts. She won't let you inside. I can get the device, after all I live there."

"Good. We're going to need it." Sheriff Forbes said.

"Are you sure?" Major Lockwood asked.

"Five bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain."

"They've come back." Logan said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

'_Amavo Roma. E 'stato bellissimo quando ho visitato_' means 'I loved Rome. It was beautiful when I visited.' in Italian.


	6. You're Undead to Me

_**Salvatore Boarding House**_

Stefan and I were standing side by side as watched Damon in the cellar. I was introduced to Zach, his 'uncle,' earlier and he approved that I was a vampire hunter. I was talking quietly to Stefan, when we heard a groan coming from within the cell, "Where is my ring?" A tired voice asked.

I smirk and swing said-ring around my finger showing him, "Are you talking about this ring? Won't be needing this anymore."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days." Stefan answered.

"What are you doing?"

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to re-educate them rather than to punish them." I stated as I stared at him.

"You know what will happen if I don't... Feed on blood." He told us both.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever." Stefan said.

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" He asked in disbelief.

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak." I said matter of factly.

"Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate." Stefan said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm stronger than you think." He glared at us.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way." Stefan said sadly, then we left him there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Gilbert House**_

I enter the house and see Aunt Jenna in the kitchen, "Good morning, Aunt Jenna."

"Where were you this morning?"

"Early council meeting."

"Ah," she nodded. She knew not to get involved in that stuff. I see Elena come downstairs and enter the room, completely ignoring me.

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?"

"Uh-huh." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"And you have no objections?" she asked in disbelief.

Jenna sighed and put her coffee down, "He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan."

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." She turned to me, "You going to school?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Jer first."

"Why does he talk to you? All he does is glare at me." Elena asked with slight jealousy.

"Because I don't hound him, Elena. I was just like him a few years ago."

"What?" She asked, shocked. "You were on drugs?"

"Yeah. A close friend of mine died and I just lost it. Drugs took away the pain, even if temporary. That's why he is doing it. He wants the pain to go away. Let him grieve Elena, just be there for him and not hounding him, because that's only going to push him away. I should know that's what my friends did to me, before they figured it out." I go upstairs and enter Jeremy's room seeing Vicki there still. "Hey Vicki, how are you feeling?" Vicki and I used to be friends before I left.

She shrugged, "Eh, could be better. Could be worse." She smiled.

I chuckled, "Truer words never said." I turn to Jer, "Not going to lecture you, but I suggest you get going before Elena comes up here and gives you a piece of her mind. I also was glad I wasn't here. I don't want to hear you having sex, please. Ever." I smirk.

He laughs at me, "Yeah, I really don't want to deal with that this early in the morning." I give him a peck on the cheek and hug Vicki before leaving, heading towards my room.

I pick up my school bag, my helmet and leather gloves, and my motorcycle keys before heading outside for another _great _day of school. Note the sarcasm.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Mystic Falls High School**_

I enter the school and see Bonnie and Elena watching Caroline, "The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser, for god's sake." I chuckle, there's the Caroline I know.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena said in disbelief.

"She's in denial." Bonnie said.

"At least she's back to normal. She was a bitch with Damon." I said coming to Bonnie's other side.

Bonnie chuckled while Elena ignored me. I sigh, "Elena, I want to tell you everything, but I'm doing this to protect you. The secrets I have can kill you, if the wrong people know."

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "You're not doing anything illegal are you?"

I laugh so hard that tears run down my cheeks, "Oh God, no! I just made a few enemies because I stuck my nose in places where I shouldn't. I'm like you Elena, a do-gooder." I shrug.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my cheek, "Hey."

I turn around in his arms and give Stefan a kiss, "Hey." I smiled.

Elena looked at us, "Did you deal with Damon?"

I smiled, "Yep. He's gone and won't cause anymore trouble."

Caroline came up and smiled at Stefan, "Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do."

"He's gone, Caroline." I said.

Her smile fell slightly, "When is he coming back?"

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan said, apologetically.

"This is a good thing, Caroline." Elena said wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulder.

She sighed, "I know that."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Salvatore Boarding House**_

Stefan and I walk into his house and I sigh, "I hate lying to her. She's my twin and I used to tell her everything, but now I'm trying to protect her, and it's only pushing her away."

"The only way to get her back is to tell her the truth." Stefan said kissing the top of my head.

"I know, but if she knows, she'll only become a target. She already is with me here. My enemies will take any chance to hurt me and my family is caught in the crossfire." I run my hands through my hair as I pace.

He stops me with his hands on my arms, "Hey, I learned in experience that ignorance may be bliss, but a lot of times can lead your death. In the long run, knowing who to trust can save her life."

I sigh and put my head on his chest, "You know just what to say, you know that? I can't believe you're my boyfriend."

He leant down but froze, "Zach . . ." he muttered then disappeared down into the cellar. I ran after him taking a vervain dart out and see Stefan wrestling Zach out of Damon's grip. I stab Damon with the dart and he falls to the floor, groaning in pain. "Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." I say in warning. I turn to Zach, as he was catching his breath, "Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's get upstairs before he tries anything else." I suggest, leading him upstairs. When we get upstairs, I turn to Stefan, "That was close. We need to be careful with him, he is very crafty."

"Agreed. Zach, if you ever go down there, make sure one of us is with you." Stefan said.

Zach nod his head and went to the kitchen to get a drink, "Ok, I got to go. Jenna wants me home since she's going to be out." I say walking towards the door.

Stefan leans down and gives me a lingering kiss, "Ok, be safe." I nod my head and leave.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Gilbert House**_

I walk upstairs and see Jeremy walking towards Elena's room. I stop outside as I hear Jeremy ask, "You ok?"

"Is Vicki in there?" I hear her ask.

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm miserable."

"Why?"

"Maeve is hiding something from me, and I'm tired of the secrets. What is so dangerous about her secret that she won't tell me?"

"Maybe you should heed her warning. You know she wouldn't tell you if it wasn't dangerous. She's just trying to protect us."

"I just hate not knowing and it seems that Stefan knows her secret. How can she trust him more than us?"

"Elena, just leave it. She'll tell us when she thinks it's safe to do so." I run to my room before he leaves his room. I feel guilty 'cause Jeremy is taking my side when I was lying to them. I knew I had to tell them soon, or else I'll lose them forever. I sigh and go to my closet picking out my pyjamas and go to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Sexy Suds Car Wash**_

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not." Caroline said sternly.

I mock salute, "No we are not, sir!" She rolls her eyes, but smiles.

I see Stefan walk up to us, "Hi."

I smile at him, "Hey."

Caroline smirked, "The event is called sexy suds, you know." She then left.

"Did we just get scolded?" he teased, with a smile.

"And judged, yeah." I smirk.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." My smirk widened as I tease him.

"I think you have to go first." He smirked back.

I shrugged, "Ok." I swiftly take my shirt off, showing my black swimsuit underneath. He stares at me for a while and I ask, "Like what you see?"

"Indeed." He leans down and kisses me.

It started to get heated, when I pulled back, "Uh-uh. We need to work, or else Caroline will really go after us."

He whispered in my ear, "Tease." I grin and pull away.

"I know."

We started washing the cars, with Elena glancing at Stefan with suspicion every now and then. I turn to Stefan, "I'm going to go get some towels."

"Ok."

"Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." I tell Caroline when I find her by the money.

"I'll go get some more. Mind the money." She walks towards the school. I sit in her spot, next to Elena.

"That'll be $20. I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?" Elena said to an old man.

"Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew." he said confused.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" she asked.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house."

"Oh."

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack."

"The attack?"

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle? Zach?"

"Mm-mmm. Joseph." he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story."

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago."

Tiki came up, "Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?"

"Ah."

"He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzheimer."

"No, he was sweet. Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked, making sure. I did not like where this was going. She was getting close to finding out.

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-"

"Damon?"

"Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore." he nod his head.

"When was this?"

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." he said assuring himself of what he said, then left.

Elena got up and left going towards Logan who was standing by Jenna. I had two other girls take Elena's and my place, and went to find Stefan. He smiled at me coming towards him, "Caroline finally freed you, huh?" But his smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw my worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's Elena. She was talking to the old man you apparently ran into last night. She is starting to figure everything out and I'm worried how she is going to react to it."

"Calm down. If it happens, it happens. See how she reacts before you start worrying."

I take a deep breath and nod, "Ok. I'm going to go home. Call me if anything happens." I leave him after giving a kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Gilbert House**_

I decide to go find the watch while Jeremy is gone. When I find it, I put it in my pocket, feeling like I'm going to regret giving the device over. My phone rings, "Hello?"

"Maeve, are you ok?!" Stefan said, sounding panicked.

"What happened?"

"It's Damon. He killed Zach and is missing. I need to find him before he kills someone."

"Ok, be careful."

"I wil-" he is cut off by a familiar voice.

"What are you?" Elena asked, anger in her voice.

_Shit._

"You might want to come over, Maeve." he asked wearily.

"I'll be right there."


	7. Lost Girls

_**Salvatore Boarding House**_

I got off my motorcycle and see Elena and Stefan standing awkwardly outside his door. I walk up to them and sigh, "What do you want to know, Elena?"

"What are you? _What are you? _Both of you." she asked us.

"I think you know, Elena." Stefan said.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." I told her.

"It's not possible. It can't be."

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" I ask her.

"What are you?" she repeated.

"I'm a vampire." Stefan said.

"And you?" she asked me.

"I'm a vampire hunter." I sigh.

"I shouldn't have come."

"Elena please, listen. You want to know my secret? Guess what? This is it! You wonder why I've lied to you and this is it. I was trying to protect you because I made many enemies while I was hunting around the world. If they found out about everyone here that I care about, they will use you to get to me." I try to grab her arm, but she jerks back taking a couple steps back. "Elena . . ." She tries running, but Stefan gets in her way.

"No. No. How did you do that?" she asked frightened.

"Please Elena, don't be afraid of us." I take a step towards her, but stop when she glares at me with tears in her eyes. She tries getting around Stefan, and when he moved to stop her, I just shook my head and he stopped, letting her get in the car and go. I start crying as I feel his arms wrapped around me, "Great, my sister absolutely hates me."

"No she doesn't. She's just processing all the information that has been thrown at her. The life she knew isn't what it was. She just needs time."

"Ok, I'm going to head home. Try to explain to her everything." I give him a kiss on the cheek before getting on my bike.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

_**Gilbert House**_

I get home before Elena does, so I go up to her room and wait. She comes in with tears running down her cheek, but froze when she saw me. "I'm sorry for lying to you, but I couldn't tell you without putting you in danger. Now that you know, you will never look at anything the same way again. Trust me, I know. I was introduced to this world when I was attacked by a vampire. That was my first kill. It changes you, Elena. And not always in a good way. I wanted you to live a nice, normal life. A life I couldn't have. If you want to know more," I pull out my journal, "read this. It's a guide I made on all things supernatural that I have encountered." I put it on her bed and get up heading to the door. Her question stopped me.

"All those animal attacks, those people who died-"

"That was Damon, not Stefan. Stefan is what you call a vegetarian, quoting Twilight. He only feeds on animals."

"Damon?"

"Yes, he chose to drink human blood to survive. And I ask you to not tell anyone about this, please."

"How can you ask me that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Because you can hate me, but people knowing this will only lead to violence and death, as people accuse one another of being vampires. It'll be like the Salem Witch Trials, only with vampires." With that I leave, and head to my bedroom.

The next morning, I see the last person I thought I would see. "Elena? What do you need?"

"Are all the stuff about vampires on Google false?"

"Most of it. The sunlight can kill them, unless they have daylight rings. Holy water, garlic, mirrors, all that is pure myth."

"You said that Stefan doesn't drink human blood, does that mean you don't have to kill to survive?"

"Yes, animal blood is not as strong as human blood, so Damon can become very powerful based on how much he consumes."

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?"

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous. He would just do something really reckless and possibly kill her."

"He was hurting her!"

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." I correct her.

"Is that supposed to make that ok?" she asked outraged

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that."

"Are there more of them, other than Stefan and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"At one time, vampires were more prevalent in Mystic Falls, but now they are gone, and many innocent people died in the hysteria afterwards. This is why you can't tell anyone. It will only lead to people getting hurt."

"I can't promise that."

"Elena, this isn't about you, this about the safety of everyone. That includes Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, Jenna, everyone. This secret can kill people. It's not a matter of personal reasons, this has to do with everyone. If you are going to jeopardize everyone's safety because you can't handle it, I'll have Stefan compel you to forget. I don't want to, but I have to think of others." I get up and head towards my bathroom. I couldn't believe how selfish she was being. Just because she wasn't told, doesn't mean I'm going to let her endanger our family. I had to meet Sheriff Forbes and Logan at the cemetery for the recent murders. I'm starting to miss travel life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Mystic Falls Graveyard**_

I arrive to see Sheriff Forbes and Logan talking, "Never smelled one this bad before." Logan said, his nose wrinkling.

"It tried to cover its tracks." she said.

"Are you sure, Liz?" I asked.

"I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings." she replied.

"We know who they are?" I asked gravely.

"Doc'll have to check their dental records." she replied somberly.

"What story should i run?" Logan asked.

"Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big a stretch." Liz said.

"I got the Gilbert watch. I'll hold onto it, until we are ready to use it." I said.

"Good. Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes. Jonathan Gilbert is very descriptive about his invention in his journal."

One of the deputies comes up, "Found this in the brush about 10 yards away." He hands over an ID.

"Vicki Donovan." Liz said gravely.

"You know her?" Logan asked.

"I went to high school with her mom."

"I was friends with her before I left four years ago. Before she got into drugs." I add.

"Think she's one of these?" Logan asked.

"I hope not." Liz said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Gilbert House**_

I sit in my room with my head in my hands. I'm getting tired of Damon killing people for his amusement. If he doesn't start controlling himself, I will be forced to take him out. I can't let the council suspect that I help some of them. I hear a knock on my window and see Stefan on the other side. I open the window, "What are you doing?" I smile.

"I want to show you something." He said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be down in a sec." I said, before closing the window. I pull on my boots and head downstairs. I open the door to see Stefan leaning against my car. "Ok, what do you want to show me?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." He said before getting in the passenger seat.

I roll my eyes but get in, and start the car. After following his directions for awhile, "Stop here."

"So you're surprise is in the middle of nowhere?" I tease him.

"This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home." He said fondly.

"Wow, this place really let itself go."

He laughed humorlessly, "I never wanted to go back to this place after I accidently killed my father."

"I can understand why. One time when I was in Romania, a friend and I were on a hunt. It got messy and when it was over, she had a snapped neck and blood around her mouth. I took her to our house to see if she wakes up. She did and when I wasn't looking, killed two innocent people to complete her transition. I eventually had to stake her because she didn't want to control herself. She loved the blood, the screams of her victims. It was hard, but I soon figured out that the only reason she became a hunter, was so she could find a vampire to turn her. So in the end, I had no remorse that I killed her." We came across the remains of a stone gate. I bet when this house was in it's former glory, it was beautiful. Stefan pulled a brick out, and took out a ring from inside, "Is that Damon's ring?"

"Yes and I have to return it. Before he kills anymore people in retaliation. Before he kills you."

I put my hand on his cheek and give his lips a quick peck, "You're sweet, but he can't kill me. That's not arrogance, but fact. I haven't even shown you all I can do, but I'll keep that as my little secret until it's absolutely needed." I winked at him.

He chuckled, "Let's get you on home." We get back in the car and head back home, when we walk inside, I see Jeremy and Matt arguing with Vicki. "What's going on?"

"She's really messed up." Matt said.

"Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." He let Matt and Jeremy lead her upstairs.

"She's transitioning. Damon must have gotten to her." I stated. All of a sudden Vicki runs passed us, with Matt and Jeremy trying to keep up with her. "What happened?"

"She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out." Jeremy said.

"I'm going to go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt said before leaving. Jeremy goes back upstairs, probably to try calling her.

"I can track her." Stefan said.

"Go, I need to meet up with Liz and Logan anyway." I give him a kiss and he leaves. Elena then walks in the door.

"What's going on?"

"Damon turned Vicki. Stefan is tracking her, but stay inside and watch Jeremy. I need to go meet with Liz and Logan." I get my keys and leave.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Woods**_

"Liz!" I call when I see her, getting off my bike.

"Have you fixed the device yet?" she asked

"Not yet. I'll do it now." I take the watch out and tweak with it to make it a compass, "Done."

"I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cellphones only."

"Got it." I take my gun out of my bag and holster it around my waist.

"You sure you can handle this?" Logan asked skeptically.

I scoff, "I've been hunting for three years. I can do this."

"Have you ever staked a vampire?" Liz asked, to make sure.

"Hundreds." I replied curtly.

I leave them to start hunting. As I follow the arrow, it starts leading me towards the old cemetery.

I call Liz, "Yeah." she answered.

"I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery."

"Headed your way."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

_Elena's POV (Oh snap! I doing Elena POV)_

_**Gilbert House**_

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy suggested.

"He'll call when he finds her." I assured him.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"We wait. We're supposed to wait."

"I don't know what's wrong with her." He looked so sad, that it broke my heart. Even though we have been arguing since Mom and Dad died, I still want to be there for Jeremy.

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." I hear the doorbell and go to the door. On the other side was Damon. I try to close the door, but he holds it open. "Jeremy, go upstairs." I hear him go upstairs.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan or your sister finally fessed up."

"Stay away from me."

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." He shoulders his way in, "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?" He smirks.

"He's out looking for Vicki." I glared at him.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?"

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough."

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." He disappeared. I'm terrified of him, but for some reason I'm still drawn to him. I don't know what to do, but I need to keep my distance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

_Back to Maeve's POV (Don't worry! I will hardly ever go to Elena!)_

_**Old Cemetery**_

I walk out of the woods by the cemetery and see Stefan with Vicki. "So you found her?"

"Yeah. She won't talk to me, maybe she'll talk to you." He suggested.

"I'll try." I walk towards Vicki, who was just sitting there. "Vicki."

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said." She looked at Stefan, "I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back."

He stepped up beside me, "I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you." He said sincerely.

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if i don't?" she asked frightened.

I was hesitant when I answered, "You'll fade quickly... And then it'll all just be over." I saw her start to freak out.

"I'll be dead," she started to cry.

"Hey." I kneel in front of her.

"I don't want this." She cried. I wrap her in my arms, making sure to keep her face away from my neck.

"I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. We can help you." I say to her, hoping to calm her down.

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better? I wanna go home. Will you take me home?" She looked up at us as Stefan crouched down.

"Ok." He held out a hand. All the sudden gunshots are heard and I see them hit Stefan in the chest. "Ahh!"

"No!" Vicki and I screamed. I see Logan step out of the woods with a gun in his hands. Then Damon comes up behind him and bites him. I let go of Vicki and take the bullets out of Stefan.

"It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring." Damon said as he held out his hand. I take the ring out of Stefan's pocket and put it in his hands.

"They wouldn't have found out, if you hadn't of killed all those people. This is your fault." I glared at him.

"Your tone implies that I care, which I don't." He smirked at me.

"Do you want 1864 to happen again? I can only stonewall the council for so long. If you don't get your act together, I'll be forced to kill you so the council doesn't suspect I help vampires."

"I'd like to see you try," he said getting in my face.

While we had a glaring contest I hear Stefan yell, "No! No! Vicki!" I look and see Vicki drinking Logan's blood.

"Oh, no." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." she said before disappearing.

Damon shrugs, "Oops." I turn to him and punch him hard in the face, and kick him between the legs. He groans in pain while he's on the ground and I glared at him.

"Asshole." I spat at him, then I go to Stefan and help him up, forgetting about the compass that I dropped during everything. Unknown to me, Damon picked it up and pocketed it.

I take Stefan to my bike and drive us back to my house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

_**Gilbert House**_

I open the door for Stefan to go in and see Elena sitting on the couch. She jumps up when she sees us, "You're bleeding." she said as she sees the blood on Stefan's shirt.

"No, I'm fine. I healed." he said as she was about to go get the first aid kit.

"What happened?"

"We couldn't stop her. We tried." I said in frustration and I kick the wall, not hard. I don't want to explain to Jenna why there is a hole in the wall.

"What does that mean?" she asked, scared.

"She fed, and then we lost her."

"Oh, my God." she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody. I promise you both." Stefan said with conviction.

"What do I tell our brother and- and Matt?" she asked us.

"We'll come up with a story." I assured her.

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." she scoffed.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." I said with sadness and weariness in my voice.

"I thought about what you said, Maeve. I understand that you and Stefan would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but… I just can't handle this right now. I want to focus on building a life again, so please just keep me out of it." She said then went upstairs to her room.

It was silent for a while when I said, "Well… that went better than I thought."

Stefan barked a laugh, "Yeah. At least your sister won't talk. It's a start, but it's enough."

"I don't know. I feel like a wall has developed more between us, and I know that I can't change that but, I hate it. We used to be so close, but now we are practically strangers to each other. I need to sleep. Keep an eye on Damon, I don't want him to hurt my sister, but I know he'll still try to get in her life."

"I will." He gives me a kiss before he disappears.

As I lay in bed, thinking over today's events, I recall what my witch friend, Delilah, said to me: _You have good days and you have bad days, but what you learn from each experience can greatly influence later challenges_.

_I hope you're right, Delilah. I really do, because I have a feeling that this town is going to become a battleground very soon._


	8. Haunted

_**Gilbert House**_

I wake up the next morning and head into my private bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I try to find the girl I was four years ago, but she' gone. Gone was that innocence that I had. Gone was the belief that good always triumphs evil. Gone was the happy, carefree child I was. Now all I see, is a mature face that has seen more than most. That has experienced death, pain, and suffering on a daily basis. Someone whose eyes show more wisdom than youth. I feel older, and it makes it harder to be around kids my age. How am I suppose to relate to them, if I feel like a soldier in an endless war? Someone who has experienced more than regular people? I can't, but I try. I brush my teeth and hair, and go to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I decide to go with black shorts, a white tank top, a red half jacket, and black combat boots. Once I'm satisfied I go out and see Elena and Jeremy talking, "You're up early, Jer. Where are you going?" I ask.

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so…" he shrugged, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" Elena asked.

He looked at her like she grew another head, "What? You're kidding me, right?"

"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for." she said. I nearly smacked myself at that. That was so lame, it wasn't even funny.

"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why." He scoffed, then left. She then turned to me.

"Are you going to school?" she asked, somewhat stiffly.

"No, Stefan called and said that they have Vicki, so I'm going to check on her." She nodded and left. I sigh, but pick up my car keys and head towards the boarding house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Salvatore Boarding House**_

I arrive at the boarding house and enter without knocking, knowing it would piss Damon off. "Well if it isn't the little hunter?" I hear him from behind me. I turn just as he lunged at me. Before he could connect though, I grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall. Did I mention it was brick?

I chuckled as Damon glared at me, "You're going to have to try better than that." I walk past him and see Stefan in the living room. I go to him and give him a kiss, "Where's Vicki?"

"Upstairs." He looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Damon is trying to push Vicki into drinking human blood, but I know she won't be able to control herself. She's too new. It doesn't help that she has a volatile and impulsive personality either."

"I know. What am I going to tell Jeremy? He is out there searching for her."

"I don't know, but I'll continue working with Vicki to curb her cravings."

"How long is that going to take?" Vicki asks, coming down the stairs.

"It depends on if you want to control yourself." I say to her, "How are you feeling?"

"You're kidding right? I feel like a train wreck."

"That's just the heightened emotions. Over time, you'll be able to suppress them. I have something that might help with the cravings." I go into the kitchen and bring out a cup of coffee, "Coffee is a vampire's friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through the veins, and it warms your body so you're not so cold to the touch." I give her the cup.

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" She asks while taking a sip.

"Vicki, look at me." She stares at me, "Human blood may taste good, but until you can control yourself, you won't be able to have any. I know this may sound like that whole 12 steps thing, trust me I know, but do you want to take a chance of hurting Matt, Jeremy, or Tyler?"

"I wouldn't hurt them." She said with conviction.

I give her a small smile, "I've heard many vampires say that, but they always end up as killers. Please do this for me, I want to help you. I don't want to have to look you in the eyes and kill you if you lose control."

She was silent for a while, "What are you?"

"I'm a vampire hunter, but I mostly rehabilitate them. Help them so they don't have to hurt anyone."

She then turns to Stefan, "Have you ever tasted human blood?"

"Not in a long time." I saw guilt flash through his eyes.

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior."

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." She said bouncing around like a kid full of sugar. I chuckle slightly at that image, remembering when we snuck our Halloween candy into my room when we were younger. Let's say there was a trashed room, wrappers everywhere, and having to explain why there were handprints on the ceiling. She left to go to the bathroom, leaving Stefan and I sitting there in silence.

Stefan gets up, "I'm going to go get her some more. I'll be right back." he said before leaving.

Vicki comes back after he leaves. "False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." She pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" I ask.

"Jeremy."

"Vicki, you can't contact him. I don't want him to be involved in this world."

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." She sighed exasperated.

"You can hurt him, Vicki. Remember Tyler?"

"I would never hurt Jeremy."

"I'm not taking that risk Vicki. I have lost enough people in my life. I can't lose my little brother if you accidently attack him when you hear and smell his blood. So stay away from him, at least until you gain control."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Newsflash, I'm already dead. I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" She threatened, then disappeared upstairs.

"Shit." I turn around and see Stefan. "She's really on edge. I don't think she'll be able to control herself, Stefan."

"We'll continue trying until there is no other options."

"I know." I see Damon coming down, with Vicki behind him, "What are you doing?"

"She's been cooped up in his room all day. She's not Anne Frank." He rolled his eyes.

"No no . Hey hey...Now's not the time for this." Stefan tried stopping him.

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about."

"Yeah, and what if she hurts someone?" I ask.

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on." He leads us out to the front yard.

"This is a bad idea, Damon." I shake my head.

"She's a vampire, she should know the perks."

"Like what?" Vicki asks.

"Like…" Damon speeds behind her.

She turns around, "Whoa. How did you do that?" she asked amazed.

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended." Vicki tries it and runs away. "Uh…my bad." He shrugged.

"I told you so." I said in a sing-song voice. He just glared at me as I smirk at him.

"I'll go look for her." Stefan said.

"Yeah, and I need to get home before Jenna starts worrying." I give him a kiss and leave.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Gilbert House**_

I go upstairs to my room, but stop when I hear Jeremy, "You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please." He hangs up the phone.

I knock on his door and open it, "Hey do you want to hang out tonight? We can go to the Halloween thing they have at school."

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait." he said distractedly.

"I know you're upset about Vicki, but loosen up. She called Matt and all, but she needs help Jeremy. She's not stable right now. You need to let her go for now"

"'Let her go?' Yeah, we are such experts on letting people go." He scoffed.

"She needs help, Jer. You need to give her time."

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden,I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." I see him glance at his phone and I narrow my eyes at him, suspicious. I had a feeling that Vicki texted Jeremy, so I'll be keeping an eye on him.

"Let me go get my costume on and we'll go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Mystic Falls High School**_

When we arrived at the school, Jeremy decided to have fun. He snuck up behind a few kids and scared them, "Boo!"

The kids scream and I laugh, slapping his arm. We come inside and meet up with Elena, who was in a nurse costume. Matt came up, "You went with last year's costume too,huh?" he asked Elena.

"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago." she shrugged.

"Me neither." He turned to us, "And going as...you?" he asked Jeremy, but Jeremy ignored him and went on his own.

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into fight." I sigh.

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight. By the way, nice costume. Fits with your personality." He smirked and I laughed.

"She's here?" Elena asked, ignoring his last comment.

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire."

"Where did Jeremy go?"

"Elena, what's the matter?"

"I'll find him." I tell her and go off into the crowd.

Instead of finding Jeremy, I find Stefan and Vicki in a classroom. "Thank God." I sigh in relief.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked.

"I can't find Jeremy. I was worried."

Matt comes up to us, "What's goin' on?"

"Hey. uh, everything's fine." Stefan said, nervously.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki said.

"Vicki, don't do this. Let us help you." I plead to her.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone."

"You need to back off, man." Matt narrowed his eyes at Stefan.

"Matt, we're trying to help her." I explained to him. I look back where Vicki's standing, or was standing. "Stefan, she's gone."

As Stefan tries to track her, I use my hunter senses to find Vicki. When I get a lock on her, I head towards the back entrance. When I get outside, I see Elena hit Vicki with a wooden plank. I pull out a stake when Vicki pushes Elena into the trash cans. Stefan grabs Vicki and holds her against the bus. "Vicki!" Jeremy yells.

"Go. get inside. Go!" I yell at Elena. She grabs Jeremy's hand and they run back towards me. Vicki then pushes Jeremy away and grabs Elena, biting into her neck.

"Ahh!" Elena screams in pain.

I pull Vicki off her, and pin her to the ground. Because I have supernatural strength, I pin her easily, while she tried to escape. "I'm sorry Vicki, but I can't allow you to become a danger to my family or this town. _Sit pax in morte, qui numquam fuerunt in vita. Vale, soror._" I tell her before I shove the stake in her heart. She gave me a grateful look before all life fled from her eyes and she desiccated. I felt the familiar burning on my left arm, and knew that the tattoo grew. Now it covers my entire right arm, my entire back, and half of my left arm. Thank God I can choose when to reveal it or not. I didn't know I was crying, until Stefan took me into his arms.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy yells as he tried to get closer.

Stefan got up and stopped him from getting any closer. As I check Elena's wound, she says, "Get him out of here."

As Stefan takes him home, Elena and I sit next to Vicki's body. "I never wanted this to happen. She shouldn't have died like this. She should've been human." I see Elena crying and hug her.

"I'm sorry that you had to kill her." she told me.

"It's my job, Elena. It's not the first time I had to put a friend down." I reply emotionless. I felt numb, like I killed a part of me. And in way, I did. I killed a girl I used to consider as my other sister. While Elena and Matt grew closer, Vicki and I did too.

"But still you had to kill someone who was like another sister to you. It should have been Stefan or I that did that."

"No, my lifestyle has consequences and I have to live with them." I see Damon walk up, "What the hell are you doing here?" I spat, hate and resentment filling my voice. Elena and I stand up.

"You should go. I got this." he told us, ignoring my glare.

"You did this. This is your fault." Elena glared at him.

"You confuse me with someone with remorse." Damon said boredly. Elena tried to hit him but he grabbed her hand, "None of this matters to me. None of it."

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." she asked in disbelief and anger. She hits him again, and to my satisfaction, his face turns with the force of the blow.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." He said blandly.

I pull her away and nod my head towards the door with a smirk. She nods and goes inside. I pull out my gun and shoot him three times in the stomach. As he falls to the floor in pain, I crouch down next to him. "Wooden bullets coated in vervain. Hurts, doesn't it? This is nothing compared to the pain of killing someone who was like a sister. I swear if anyone else that I care about dies because of you, I show you pain that you have never experienced. Then when I break you, I'll decide whether or not to kill you. Have fun digging those bullets out. I heard it hurts more than the actual shot." I get up and follow Elena, leaving him to deal with his mess. I head towards my car and see Elena leaning against my car. As I get closer, I see her tears. Instead of saying anything, we get into the car and head home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Gilbert House**_

We get out of the car and see Stefan standing outside. I walk up to him, "Where is he?"

"Inside." he replied, sadness in his eye.

I turn to Elena, "Let me talk to him." She nods and goes to her room to clean up. I go up to Jeremy's room and see him sitting at the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the wall. I silently sit next to him, "Do you understand what happened tonight?" I ask him.

"No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand."

"She was going to kill Elena."

"Now she's dead. Vicki's dead."

"I'm so sorry, Jer."

"Make it stop. It hurts." My heart broke at how broken he look.

I grab his face and make him look at me, "Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. it's okay." I try soothing him.

"Why does everybody have to die on me?" Tears started racing down his cheeks.

"Come here." I take him into my arms and let him cry. Silent tears run down my cheeks and onto his back as I mourn with him. Soon he lets go and lays down on the bed to stare at the ceiling. I give him a kiss on his forehead before I go back downstairs. I see Stefan outside with his head in his hands, "Are you ok?"

"I wanted to help her. How are you both doing?"

"Nothing I can't handle. He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid."

"What can I do? What can I do to help?" he asked as he wiped leftover tears off my cheeks.

Even though I don't want to, I know that this was the only way he would have a chance to heal. "Can you make him forget?"

"Maeve…"

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"There is no guarantee that it will work. Animal blood makes it harder to compel people."

Then someone I didn't expect to see again tonight offered, "I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it."

I look at him for a minute, evaluating him. I was… surprised, to say the least. Especially after what happened earlier. I eventually reply, "It's what I want."

"What do you want him to know?" he asked as he came up the steps.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

He nods and goes inside. I sit next to Stefan on the bench outside, "Part of me wishes that I could forget, too… Forget about this world so I don't have to go through so much death. Having to lie to everyone I care about just to keep them safe. I wish I was normal."

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"What I want is irrelevant. What I need to do is protect the people I care about from enemies that I've made. And I don't want to forget the way that I feel about you." I link our hands together, "I can wish for a normal life, but I know it would be too boring for me. I like excitement." I wink at him, trying to lighten the mood.

He slightly chuckles but stops when Damon comes back out, "It's done."

I nod in thanks and give Stefan a peck on the cheek, before heading inside. Before I closed the door, I looked at Damon, "I'll consider this a clean slate, Damon. If you screw up, I won't show any mercy. My friends and family are very important to me, Damon. I'll do anything to make sure no one hurts them. Have a good night." I shut the door and head to my room, leaving both brothers to stare at one another.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Sit pax in morte, qui numquam fuerunt in vita. Vale, soror_' means 'Let there be peace in death, that was never in life. Goodbye, sister.' in Latin.


	9. I'm Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated for the past four days. I went to a family friend's lake house on Saturday and Sunday, and didn't get home until 10 p.m. Now I feel sick from being out in the heat for so long and feel like crap with my nose all stuffed up and everything. So until I feel better, I will not be updating my stories because I know they will turn out like crap with my head feeling all fuzzy. I'm sorry everyone and I hope to feel better soon.

- Seraphis88


	10. 162 Candles

_**Salvatore Boarding House**_

_**Third Person's POV**_

Stefan was sleeping on the couch in the living room, with a book in his lap. He wakes up as his book falls from his lap. As he tries to fall back to sleep, a noise keeps him up. He gets up, "Damon?" He looks around and hears more sounds before being tackled by a blonde blur. He stares up in surprise, "Lexi?!"

The blonde above him, Lexi, smirks, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" They get up and hug each other.

"How could you even ask that?"

"I missed you." He whispered.

"Happy Birthday."

They head up to Stefan's room to talk, all the while laughing at past memories.

"Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful." Stefan said, concerned.

"Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast." Lexi nudged Stefan.

"Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?" Stefan chuckled.

"We can _make_ him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?" She asked.

"Maeve. She said she met you before in Europe a few years ago."

"Ah, Maeve. My favorite student. She has spunk and sarcasm, but compassion as well. Sometimes. She's scary when she works, so I suggest not getting on her bad side. And hope she doesn't turn out like the last girl." Lexi said, holding up a picture of a young beautiful woman that looked exactly like Maeve and Elena, except this girl had curly hair.

Stefan takes the picture and puts it back on the shelf it was on, "You didn't even know Katherine."

"'Cause if I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch. Speaking of... where's Damon?" Lexi asked.

"Inflicting misery somewhere. You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of." Stefan said, getting up and heading to the door.

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?" Lexi asked holding up a tacky mood ring.

Stefan chuckled, "Doesn't work that way and you know it."

Lexi sighed, "Yeah." She fell back onto the bed.

"Hey Lex." She looked at him, "I'm really glad that you came here."

"What are we doing for your birthday? It's not everyday a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old."

Stefan groaned good-naturedly, "Really?"

The blonde smirked mischievously, "Oh yeah."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lexi was sleeping on Stefan's bed, while said vampire was out doing errands. Damon was laying next to her, just staring at her. Lexi shifts around on the pillow and turns and sees Damon.

"Boo." he smirked.

She groans.

"Hello Lexi. What an unexpected surprise."

"Unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to high school." she snorted.

"How long are you here for?"

"Just for Stefan's B-Day."

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see _me?_" Damon asked mockingly.

Lexi snorted, "That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me." she said with heavy sarcasm.

"Why are you so mean to me?" he asked with a slight pout.

She gave him an 'are you stupid?' look, "Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person."

He shrugged, "Because I'm a vampire."

"But you're only the bad parts." she argued.

"Teach me to be good." Damon whispered seductively as he leaned down, appearing to try and kiss Lexi.

When he was only a few inches away, Lexi grabbed him by the neck, choking him, "I'm older and that means stronger." She said with a smirk.

"Sorry." the blue-eyed vampire wheezed.

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And _you know I can do it_." she replied nonchalantly, as if she did this everyday. Sometimes she did.

"Yeah."

Lexi releases him and gets off the bed, leaving to get more blood before she gave in to the urge to kill Damon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Mystic Falls Police Department**_

_**Maeve's POV**_

The morning after the Halloween incident, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Stefan and I were called down to the station about Vicki's disappearance. I didn't answer any questions, I was just there for support. Jenna was sitting next to me, while we waited for them to come out. When they come out, we get up and leave the station, where Stefan was waiting for me. I turn to them, "I'll see you guys later. Sheriff Forbes wants me to stay here for a bit." Jenna nods her head and goes to the car, while I head towards Stefan.

"You ok?" he asked, pulling me into his arms.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know."

"Thank you."

"I need to head back inside. Liz needs me there for something. I'll see you later." I give him a kiss and go back inside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later after talking to Liz about the vampire problem, her phone rings. "Yeah. Send him in." She disconnects and looks towards the door when it opens, "Mister Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?" I sigh mentally but say nothing, as the last person I wanted to see came in.

"Sure." he closes the door before sitting down next to me.

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out the town." Liz asked, getting straight to business. That's what I always liked about her, she doesn't bullshit you or waste your time.

"Yes he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you." he pulled out a box and hands it to her.

Liz opens it, "Vervain."

"That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough." I got to say he's a good actor, but I know he is doing this for a reason.

"It's a small circle...Founding families, a few city officials."

"And your deputies, of course right? Are we any closer?" he asked.

"I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?" she asked. Another thing I liked about her: she is good at deducing problems.

"So is that even possible?" he asked, making incredibility color his voice.

She turned to me, "Is it?"

I hesitated briefly, but not noticeably, "I have never encountered a daywalker, but I've heard about them. They are extremely rare. They say a witch has to enchant a piece of jewelry, but I don't know if that's true. Most witches hate vampires anyway, since they believe they are abominations of nature. I highly doubt we are dealing with a daywalker. It probably doesn't even live in this town and only came here to escape suspicion."

"We've exhausted every other option though. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us." Liz said.

"Hm. So what's the next step?" Damon asked.

"We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two."

"And I, of course, will do anything I can to help."

When we were done, Liz sent us both on our way. Damon and I walked next to each other, not talking, until we got outside near my bike. "Why are you here Damon? I know you think Katherine's in the tomb, which she isn't, but why get in contact with the council?" I asked.

He smirked, "That's for me to know and you to . . . dot dot dot." He turned to his car.

I smirked, "It has something to do with that amulet, doesn't it?" He abruptly stopped.

"How do you know about that?" he glared at me.

My smirk widened, "I saw you take it from the display at the party. You really should be careful of prying eyes." I turned and walked to my bike. Before I drove off, I looked at him, "She's not worth it, Damon. She only thought of you as a toy." I drive out of there, not waiting for a reply.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Gilbert House**_

I get inside and see Bonnie going upstairs, "Bonnie!" I called.

She turned around and smiled, "Hey, I was going to see how Elena was doing."

"I'll join you."

We walk up to Elena's door and enter without knocking. We see Elena lying down on her bed. "You up?" Bonnie asked her.

"No." she replied. Bonnie and I looked at eachother then go over to her bed and try pulling the covers off her head. "No, no!" she complains. We eventually give up and watch her.

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asked her.

"I'm sorry." she sighed, the covers slightly moving.

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" I asked her, amused and slightly irritated at her.

"Yep."

"Move over." I ordered. I got on Elena's right side, while Bonnie got on her left.

"I'm officially worried. What's goin' on?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm tired of thinking ... of talking I…" she trailed off.

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" I chuckle at Bonnie's sarcasm.

"I feel like my life is falling apart." In my head I scoff at her. She is being such a baby about all of this. Of course she has always been selfish, but I would think she would think about more than herself. Sometimes I can't believe she is my sister.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck." Bonnie said, guiltily. In my opinion, she has nothing to be guilty about. She has enough shit to worry about with her learning about her heritage, she doesn't need to put her life on hold for Elena.

"You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it." she said, taking the covers off her head and completely ignored me.

Bonnie smirked, "Just remember you asked for it." She got up and closed the window. Elena and I sat up, wondering what she was doing. I sat down closer to the end of the bed, so I don't have to sit by her. After she was done checking the windows, Bonnie grabs one of Elena's pillows and rips it apart.

Elena laughs, "Hey!"

"Be patient." Bonnie said, somewhat mockingly. Bonnie and I were always closer than her and Elena. She also hated how selfish Elena could be, but she deals with it.

"Ok." Elena said, completely oblivious to Bonnie's tone.

"I need to swear you both to secrecy." She said, looking at us both.

"Do you really need to ask?" I smirk. She shakes her head in amusement.

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." she said with a slight glare at me. Bonnie noticed but didn't say anything.

I scoff, "Get over yourself, Elena. Just because I don't tell you everything doesn't give you the right to have a tantrum." Her glare deepened as her anger heightened.

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bonnie said, directing all attention back on her before we could start arguing. I don't care if she hates me anymore. Elena can't accept my life, well too bad, this is what I do.

"Ok, I swear." Elena sighed.

"There's no windows open, right?" she asked me.

"Right." I smirk, knowing what she was going to do.

"There's no fan. No air conditioning." she asked, making sure.

"None. What are you doing?" Elena asked, exasperated.

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?"

"Bonnie what's going on?" Elena asked.

Bonnie ignores her and focuses on a feather. It levitates in front of Elena, while her jaw drops. She then levitated the rest of the feathers, as Elena continued wearing a dumbfounded look on her face. I snickered and watched Bonnie as she said, "It's true. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."

"I believe you." she said, smiling at Bonnie. I rolled my eyes at Elena's childish behavior. _What. A. Bitch._

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Salvatore Boarding House**_

_**Third Person POV**_

Lexi is sitting on the edge of Stefan's bed, while he sits at his desk. "So, have you had sex yet?"

"No." Stefan chuckled.

"Did you know sex always works? I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever." Lexi smirked.

Stefan chuckled, "This isn't about sex, Lex. And you know Maeve isn't like that. I want her to want me for me."

"Wow. That sounded all mature and grown-up." Lexi said with slight amusement.

"I'm not getting any older." he replied sarcastically.

Lexi opens her suitcase, picks up a blood bag and takes a sip. She holds it out to Stefan, "Want some?"

"No. Thank you."

"Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." Lexi saw Stefan give her a look, "Oh don't judge, ok? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks."

"It doesn't matter. Cause if I started again ... I just don't know if…" Stefan trailed off, guilt flooding the young vampire for all the people he killed.

"You could stop." Lexi finished for him.

"Lexi, I'd never judge you."

"I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?" She asked as she was finishing her bag.

Damon walked in, "Funny you should ask."

"Well I wasn't asking you." Lexi retorted.

"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff. All of Stefan's friends." He said mockingly, as he smirked at her.

"Yeah, I don't want a birthday party." Stefan argued.

"Well, It's not _for you_. It's a _party_ party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it." Damon said.

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." Stefan warned.

"We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend. And I'm not going to get on your girlfriend's bad side more than I am. She already wants me dead." He looked at Lexi's blood supply and sarcastically said, "I prefer mine at 98.6," and leaves the room

"Let's go." Lexi sees Stefan's reluctance, "_Please?_"

He sighed in defeat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lexi was getting out of the shower, as Stefan was in the living room waiting for her to get ready. "I'm almost ready." She called out from inside the bathroom.

"I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing." Stefan shakes his head.

"Sorry to asking you to run outside midday without your ring." She says sarcastically, "I mean, _seriously_, it's a party."

"A party that Damon wants us to go to. So my question is why? I think he's up to something."

"Who cares? What can he possibly do in front of all those people in a public place?" Lexi said rolling her eyes.

"He knows how to keep a low profile. Believe me."

"Ok so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, _one day_ that you're not brooding and existing in your own head." Lexi begged him.

"It's my birthday, yeah?" Stefan slightly smirked, teasing Lexi.

She pointed sternly at him, "It's _my_ day; and that guy that jump naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready." She ordered.

He held his hands up in defeat, "Fine." He leaves to go get dressed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Maeve's POV**_

I pull up to the Boarding House to talk with Stefan about my conversation with Damon and Liz earlier. I knock on the door and hear a familiar voice, "It's open! Come on in."

I open the door and see Lexi standing in a towel, "I don't remember you greeting guests in a towel, Lexi." I smirked.

"For you, my favorite student, I make an exception." She smirked.

I laugh and walk over to hug her, "How are you doing, you crazy bitch? Last time I saw you, you said you were heading to the Caribbean."

"I'm here for Stefan's birthday. Turning 162 today. Didn't know you were into older men." she teased.

"Me? He's 162 and dating a 17 year old! He's a cradle robber." I tease back.

She laughs, "Let me go get dressed, and we'll talk." She turned towards the stairs, "By the way, are you going to the party at the grill?"

"Yeah. Actually, I have to go. I'll meet you both at the grill." I said before leaving.

"You better be there, or else I'll drag you there!" she yelled, as I got on my bike.

I chuckle, because I know she would.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Mystic Grill**_

I arrive at the grill and see Lexi trying to get Stefan to dance. I walk over as I hear her say, "Okay, I'm gonna need a _little_ more foot movement." I chuckle.

"Yeah, _not_ really interested in making a fool out of myself." Stefan said sardonically.

I come up, "Come on, you can't be _that _bad." I smirk.

"Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone." he said as he pulled me to him, and started dancing.

Lexi laughed, "Right."

After a while, we went over to the pool table. Instead of letting me get my ass kicked by them, I just watched. When Stefan makes a good move he gets all excited and we laugh at him.

"I'm going to go get some drinks," Lexi turns to me, "Want to come?"

I shrug, "Sure." I give Stefan a brief thorough kiss before following her to the bar.

"Three shots of tequila," she ordered.

When I see Elena walking towards us, "Make that four."

"I need to see some ID." the barman said.

"No you don't," Lexi compelled him.

"That'll be . . ."

Lexi interrupted him, "Free!"

"On the house." he finished.

"Thanks!" she said giving me a smirk. I just shake my head in amusement.

"Who are you?" Elena asked when she came up to us.

"Lexi. I'm an old friend of Maeve's and Stefan's." Lexi replied and gave Elena a shot of tequila.

Elena takes it, "I didn't know that you guys could drink." I chugged the shot down.

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps." I smirk in amusement, remembering some of my previous hunts.

We talked for awhile and I noticed that Elena still has drank her shot, "Are you going to drink that?"

"Go for it." She shrugged and I chug her's down.

"I'm going to go back to Stefan." I head over to Stefan to see him leaning up against the pool table watching me. As a tease, I put a little sway in my hips, making his eyes smoulder in heat. I smirk as I stop in front of him and put on an innocent expression, "Yes?"

He just pulled me up against him and pressed his mouth against mine. I moaned as he lift me onto the pool table, with him between my legs. He then deepened the kiss, causing me to moan more. Both of my hands go to his hair, anchoring him to my mouth. He presses his tongue against my mouth, asking for me to open. I refuse and tease him. When he gets tired of the teases, he growls and nips my bottom lip, making me gasp. It gives him time to press his tongue inside my mouth and we fought for dominance. I eventually concede, too lost in the kiss to care. We eventually pull back, and before he could kiss me, I see Sheriff Forbes vervain Lexi, with Damon at her side. My eyes widened, "Stefan!"

He turns around and stiffens in shock when he sees officers carry Lexi's body away, "Oh my god!"

We rush towards the exit, but one the officers stops us, "Can't go out this way."

Stefan and I glanced at each other, before running towards the back entrance. When we get in view of Lexi and Liz, Damon comes up behind her and stakes her. I gasp in pain, before Stefan drags me out of sight. Silently, tears ran down my face as Stefan stood there in shock, "Oh my god!" he whispered in despair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

After a while, we walk away from the grill. Anger in our veins, we head back to the boarding house. When we walk in, we see Damon acting like nothing happened. "Told you I'd take care of it."

Stefan runs and attacks him and when Damon throws Stefan off, I fight him, cutting him with a knife covered in vervain. He hisses in pain each time I give him a scratch. Eventually, Stefan and I pin him against the wall.

Damon groans, "Come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail." he said to Stefan.

"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." Stefan said before staking him, barely missing his heart.

Shocked, Damon said, "You missed!"

"No. You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even. And now we're done." He said before we let him go. We leave as Damon falls to the floor in pain. I give him a goodbye kiss before leaving, so I can sleep the rest of the day away. Maybe even tomorrow too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay I got that done! I hope you guys enjoy and sometime tomorrow, I'll post up her outfit. Btw, I'm thinking of doing a Mummy fan fiction. I'll post the character profile tomorrow and I want reviews on whether or not any of you would be interested in that. As always, favorite, follow, review, dance the jig, whatever you want to do. I would appreciated any feedback you have, so I can improve my writing.

- Seraphis88


	11. I'm Tired

With me starting a new story, I will not be able to update this as frequently as before. In fact, I will not be updating this story until after I post 2 or 3 chapters on my new story 'The Guardian,' a Mummy fan fiction. I'm sorry everyone and please don't throw tomatoes at me, I just want to write this since The Mummy is one of my favorite movies ever. Please enjoy and look at the outfits I made for my stories on my profile. It took a lot of sweat and tears to make them. Just kidding. Love you all and now, I'm taking a break from writing today, since my head hurts. Stupid head, who needs them? ;)

- Seraphis88


	12. So Sorry!

Oh my God! I have more than 5,000 reads for this story! Ofdfaklfjdklsh! Thank you so much everyone for reading my story and I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated. I promise that I'm working on the next chapter now so it should be up either tomorrow or Thurs. since I'm busy tomorrow. You all have made my day! Now, I'm going to go scream like a fangirl and then faint.

- Seraphis88

*screams like fangirl* *faints* ;)


	13. History Repeating Part 1

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Maeve's POV**

Elena, Caroline and I were walking towards the school. I haven't seen Stefan since the night Lexi was killed and I was starting to get worried. Elena and I still haven't made up, in fact it's worse. We are constantly arguing, and she wondered why I didn't tell her. She has become a major bitch and has taken it out on Jeremy. Let's just say that was the final straw. I got up in her face and told her to keep him out of it or I'll kick her little ass. That didn't help, but I didn't care anymore. I was tired of her attitude, of her whining. Even Stefan is disgusted with her attitude.

"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" she asked Caroline.

"No I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move." Caroline huffed, crossing her arms.

"Be the bigger person." I say to her, with an underlying meaning towards Elena.

"Impossible in her presence."

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?" Elena asked, ignoring the meaning.

"She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle." I see someone I haven't seen in a long time getting out of her car, and I just stopped, my mouth agape.

I start running towards her, "Delilah!" She turns around and grins when she sees me. I tackle her to the ground, laughing as she cussed.

"Get your fat ass off me, bitch!" she laughed, hugging me tighter.

"You have more meat on your ass than I do." We got off the ground, "What are you doing here?"

She turned serious, "We have a problem." I lead her towards a deserted area and sit down, "Scott's dead."

"What? How?" I asked, shocked and saddened. He was one of my best friends that I had when I left Mystic Falls. We met in California and we immediately hit it off. We later started dating. I couldn't imagine Delilah's pain, since he was her brother.

"I don't know. I left to go to the store and when I came back, he was dead. No sign on how he died. No blood drained, no snapped neck. I just don't know." She started tearing up.

I pull her into a hug, "You think it could have been a witch?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" She shrugged.

"You came come stay with me. You'll be safe there." I assure her.

"Thanks, I have no where else to go. Scott was all I had."

"Come on, let's get you a schedule." We head inside and got her schedule, luckily she was in all my classes so I could show her around. We quickly head to history before we were late. Delilah takes a sit beside me, and I could hear the class whispering in excitement. The new history teacher was starting today and everyone was wondering who it was.

The door opens and a man in his early thirties walked in. He put his stuff down before turning to the board behind him. He writes down his name and begins speaking, "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's ..."Alaric", okay. So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher." He ended with a smile. I could tell that I was going to like him. He had an air around him that people just like. The rest of class went on like this, with the occasional joke and laugh here and there.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Third Person POV**

Stefan was sleeping in his bed peacefully before Damon roused him awake.

"Rise and Shine. You'll be late for school." Damon smirked, holding out a cup of animal blood.

"What...What are you doing?" Stefan asked confused.

"Peace offering. Come on you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good." He saw the look Stefan was giving him, "All right. I'm Sorry."

"Step aside, please." Stefan said, ignoring his apology. Stefan walked past him to his closet.

"I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human for at least a ...week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers."

"Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor." Stefan said mockingly.

Damon looked at his younger brother, "Are you mimicking me?"

"Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampires haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week." Stefan continued to mock Damon.

"And I can go back to sulking and forehead brooding." Damon mocked Stefan, "This is fun. I like this." He smirked.

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls."

"Yeah. I'm done. 'That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word.'" Damon said, before leaving.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Maeve's POV**

After class, Delilah went off to the counselor to talk, so I walked with Bonnie to our next class. Bonnie has been distancing herself from Elena after our fight. She agreed that Elena was being a total drama queen and should suck it up. Of course, I didn't tell her what the fight was about. "And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie said, talking about the dream she had.

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" I asked.

"Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Yes." I stop and look at her, "You think you are being haunted don't you?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Why Emily?"

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days and that this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman." She explained.

"And it all started when you got the necklace?"

"I think she's using it to communicate with me."

"What does your Grams say about it?" I asked.

"I can't call her . She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop."

_That may be the only way to stop it, Bonnie._

"I got to go. I have to meet up with a friend who transferred here. I'll introduce her to you and Caroline later." We hugged and she went off to her class while I tried to find Delilah.

When I went to the counselor's office, they told me that she went home for personal reasons. I text her to be safe and don't invite anyone into the house, as well as wear and drink vervain. I look up as I head outside, to see Stefan leaning up against one of the outside tables. I run up to him and he pulls me close, hugging me tightly to his chest.

He let go and looked down at me, "Hi."

"Everything okay with Damon? You weren't in class."

"Yeah, I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you. I've been dealing with Damon."

"A simple "I didn't kill my brother" text would have sufficed." I smirked.

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it." He laughed a little.

"How are you? I know it's a stupid question, but I needed to ask that."

"I should be asking you that. She was your friend too."

I smiled, "And my teacher. She taught me everything she knew and said I was a natural at it. I don't know whether I should be flattered or disturbed at that."

He chuckled, "I think she meant it as a compliment. I'm not going to be coming to school anymore."

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"I'll tell you later." He leaned down and gave me a kiss, before leaving.

Bonnie and were riding in her car, on the way to my house. I decided to ride with her since we needed to talk. Caroline had been giving Elena rides to school, so we didn't have to deal with her. Bonnie was telling me about her encounter with Damon. "He's bad news, Maeve. He really scared me."

"I know Bonnie, but you need to stay as far away from Damon as possible."

"I'm trying. He just keeps showing up." she said, and I saw the fear in her eyes.

I smile at her, "You know what? You're staying at my place tonight. I'll introduce you to Delilah and can make a night of it." She smiled back before pulling over to the side of the road. "What are you doing?" She rolls her window down, rips off the necklace and throws it into the field. We continue driving and I look at her, "You okay?"

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. Can't believe I didn't do that sooner." She said relieved.

"What's your Grams gonna say?" I smirked.

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-years-old ghost, is she?" She retorted, with a smirk.

I held my hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, then." We both laugh and I told her a little bit about Delilah the rest of the way back.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mystic Grill**

**Third Person POV**

Jenna and Jeremy were sitting in a booth waiting for their order. Jenna sees Alaric at another table, eating.

"I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength." Jenna said as she continue watching him.

"I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing." Jeremy smirked. He could see a crush forming and decided to help a little.

"I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance." Jenna retorted.

"Well, I can introduce you."

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Gilbert House**

**Maeve's POV**

Delilah, Bonnie and I were laughing at a lame joke that Delilah said. I hear the doorbell downstairs and leave them to talk and get to know one another. Delilah knows that Bonnie is a witch, but doesn't believe yet so she won't reveal that.

I open the door and see Stefan on the other side. I open the door wider and let him in, "Thanks for coming."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek, "You were vague in the text. What's wrong?" We walk into the kitchen.

"He threatened Bonnie, Stefan."

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?"

"She has this necklace, the one from the party. Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her."

"Over a necklace?" He looked confused.

"It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's witch heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War. When you and Damon lived here."

"Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaid." He stated, remembering.

"I'm trying to figure out why he needs that necklace." I rub my forehead, a headache coming along.

He kissed my forehead, "What does it look like?"

"It's an antique iron setting with a…" I trailed off.

"With an amber crystal. I know belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that…" He trailed off as well, furrowing his brow.

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon."

I pout, "But I want to! I like beating the shit out of him." I grinned wickedly and he laughed at me. I turned serious again, "Will he tell you?"

"I'll get it out of him." He promised.

I smirk, "If you don't, call me. I'll definately get it out of him." I wink at him and he chuckles. He gives me a short, thorough kiss before leaving and I head back upstairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Mystic Grill**

**Third Person POV**

"Have you picked a topic yet?" Jenna asked, referring to the essay that Alaric gave so Jeremy could raise his grade.

"No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research,so…" The dark-haired teen trailed off.

"That's easy. You got all your dad's stuff."

"What stuff?"

"How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff, all that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet." Jenna waved her hand around.

Alaric saw Jeremy and a red-haired female sitting not the far from him, and walked over.

Jeremy looked up, "Mr. Saltzman."

"Jeremy. What's up, man?" Alaric said with a smile.

"This is my aunt Jenna." Jeremy said, introducing the two.

Alaric smiled at Jenna, "Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands.

Jenna smiled at him, "Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance."

"It was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression."

At the bar, Damon was drinking a glass of bourbon as Stefan approached him.

"So Stefan...You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time." Stefan said mimicking Damon, as a greeting.

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and...You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place." Damon replied sarcastically.

Stefan turns to the bartender, "Can I get a coffee, please?" The bartender nods and goes off. Stefan turns back to Damon, "So what's with the bottle?"

"I'm on edge. Crash diet, and I'm trying to keep a low profile." Damon said, referring to their conversation earlier in the day.

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip."

Damon smirked, "I'll manage. You don't have to keep an eye on me."

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you." Stefan denied, even though he slightly was.

"So why are you here?"

Stefan shrugged, "Why not?"

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Gilbert House**

**Maeve's POV**

I, along with Bonnie, Caroline, and unfortunately Elena, were standing in the kitchen making food. Delilah was out getting last minute preparations done, and won't be back until later. Bonnie and her immediately hit it off and quickly became friends. Per my request, Delilah hasn't told Bonnie about the supernatural, and won't until she finds out about it herself. I see Elena give a look to Caroline, and she sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." Caroline said, begrudgingly.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie said reluctantly.

"You threw it away?" Caroline exclaimed.

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie explained.

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline said, annoyed.

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" I asked, giving her a look.

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline asked.

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said.

Caroline went to Bonnie's bag and started rummaging through it as she asked, "So… Elena, Maeve. How long is this little fight going to last?"

I'm quiet as Elena said coolly, "I don't know Caroline."

Caroline pulled something out of Bonnie's bag, "Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" She exclaimed, with a glare at Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie said, confused.

"Caroline!" Elena scolded her. Caroline held up the crystal mockingly, as she continued to glare at Bonnie.

Bonnie paled, "I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear."

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field." I added, leaning up against the counter.

"Then explain it." Caroline said, crossing her arms.

"Emily." Bonnie whispered, but we all heard her.

"Who's Emily?" Elena and Caroline said together.

"The ghost."

"The ghost has a name now?" Caroline said sarcastically, clearly not believing her.

"Caroline, stop." I sighed and give her a slight glare.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie exclaimed, running her hands through her hair.

"Calm down, Bonnie." I said, stopping her with my hands on her shoulders.

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." Caroline exclaimed, looking at Bonnie and I. Elena looked like she agreed.

"That's not true." I said. Elena scoffed and I glared at her. She flinched at the coldness in my gaze, shrinking back and looking to the floor.

"Yes it is. I can't talk to don't listen." Bonnie said to Caroline, ignoring Elena and I.

"That's not true." Caroline denied.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie stated blandly.

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline said sarcastically.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie walked out of the kitchen, into the living room.

"I listen. When do I not listen?" She said turning to Elena, confused. I shake my head and turn back to the food.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Mystic Grill**

**Third Person POV**

Jenna walks up to Alaric and sits down at his table, "Jeremy totally ditched me."

"Where'd he go?" He asked.

"Home. It's not far. He can walk it." She shrugged.

"So are you from here? Are you a townie?"

"I'm a returnee. Left town for a while. Now I'm back." She shrugged.

"Why'd you leave?"

"School. And then there's the real reason. I was wronged…Guy named Logan." Jenna said bitterly.

"What'd he do?" Alaric asked, staring at the redhead in front of him.

"Basics…Lied, cheated, lured me back in, left me again. Your turn. Any sad relationship stories?" She asked him.

"The basics…Fell in Love, married young, my wife died." Alaric said, sadness in his voice.

"Oh. Wow." Jenna felt guilt for bringing it up.

"Yeah, that's always a good conversation stopper." Alaric gave a faint smile.

"What happened?" Jenna asked, not sure if she should ask.

"Well, you, me and the...North Carolina department are all wondering the same thing. It's what's known as a cold case." He explained.

"So why'd you move here?"

"A change of pace, new scenery. I like it here. It's...got a rich history." He said with a smirk.

Stefan and Damon were throwing darts. Stefan throws and hits the bullseye.

"Lucky shot." Damon commented.

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades." Stefan said with a smirk.

"You're beating me." Damon gave him a look.

"Yeah. It's because I'm better than you." Stefan retorted.

"I'm onto you. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort." Damon smirked, grabbing the darts for his turn.

"You prefer the brooding forehead?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Damon asked, knowing that his Stefan was up to something.

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months. It's frustrating isn't it?" Stefan smirked.

"Touché." The older brother smirked back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Gilbert House**

**Maeve's POV**

After much convincing, Caroline went into the living room to apologize to Bonnie. I stayed in the kitchen, listening to their conversation. Elena had gone to bed, giving a piss poor excuse.

"Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the…But if you do, then…Okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Maeve's in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay? Maeve, you can come in now. We're done." Caroline called.

I grinned and walked in, "About damn time." They roll their eyes, but smile.

Bonnie frowns, "Where's Elena?"

I roll my eyes, "She went to bed. Gave a shitty excuse too." She rolled her eyes as well.

Caroline grinned and turned to us, "There is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie said reluctantly. I had to agree with her. This will only give the spirit a bigger foothold in this plane, but I can't tell them that.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline said, crossing her arms.

We head up to my bedroom to perform the séance. Both Bonnie, now wearing the necklace again, and I exchanged uneasy glances as we sit on the floor in a triangle shape, a group of candles in the middle.

After lighting them, Bonnie looks at us, "What are we doing?"

I laugh, "I have no clue." I knew, but I had to come across as clueless.

Caroline scolded us, "Be quiet and concentrate." We grab hands. "Close your eyes." We close our eyes. "Now take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call to her."

"Emily you there?" Bonnie asked in a semi-bored and semi-joking manner.

I opened my eyes, as does Caroline, and I chuckle in amusement as she says, "Really? 'Emily you there?' That's all you got? Come on. Fine. Jeez." She rolled her eyes.

"Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie asked in a more serious tone.

The candles flare up, and they jump in surprise. I just narrow my eyes at the candles. "Did that just…"

"Yeah, it just happened." Caroline answered.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie said, trying to find a reasonable explanation.

I give her a look, "Bon, when the air conditioning is on flames usually go side to side, not up and down." I stick my tongue at her, smirking, when she gave me a look.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her. Emily if you're among us, show us another sign." Caroline called out, ignoring our little argument.

When nothing happens, Bonnie looks at us, "See? It's not working." Then windows fly open, making us all jump. Bonnie starts panicking, "I can't. I'm done." She rips the necklace off and throws it to the ground, and the candles go out. "Get the light. Please get the light on." Bonnie begged us.

I get up and used my senses to find the door, "Hold on. I got it." The lights go on and my two friends sigh in relief.

Bonnie looks on the floor, "You guys, the necklace, it's gone." We look down, and sure enough, it was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Football Field**

**Third Person POV**

The Salvatore Brothers walk onto the high school football field. Damon sighs, "What are we doin' here?"

"Bonding. Catch!" Stefan threw the football in his hands to Damon. His older brother gives him a look, "Go on. Give it a try."

Damon smirked, "Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." He's tackled by Stefan and groans in pain, "That hurt."

"Downside of my diet…getting hit actually hurts a little bit." Stefan shrugged.

"I'm impressed Stefan. Fun with Booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now starry night." Damon said mockingly, before turning serious, "What do you want, Stefan?"

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us." Stefan said, looking up at the sky.

"Oh, no Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight." Damon groaned.

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?"

"How do you know about that?" Damon glared at his brother.

"Maeve saw you take it from the Founder's party." Damon clenched his teeth at the mention of the huntress.

"How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't."

"I was the last one to see her, Damon. Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stefan demanded.

"She didn't tell you?" Damon smirked.

"We had other things on our mind."

Damon's jaw clenched and he got in Stefan's face. He growled, "I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it."

Stefan scoffed, a smirk on his face. "I've heard that before."

Damon smirked, "I have a bigger surprise,Stefan. I'm gonna bring her back."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**OMG I'M DONE FINALLY! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME! *holds up a plate of cookies* I HAVE COOKIES!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of YDWtBME (That's a mouthful…) and continue reading this! :)**

**Favorite, Review, Follow!**

**- Seraphis88**


	14. History Repeating Part 2

**Gilbert House**

**Maeve's POV**

We kept looking at the space where the necklace was at last. I looked at Caroline, "Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point. Now give it back."

She looked confused, "What? Well, I didn't take it. What? What happened?"

"I don't know. Nothing." I looked towards the door and yelled, "Jeremy, are you home?"

I didn't see Bonnie go into the bathroom until I hear a, "Guys…" I turn around just as the door shuts, locking Bonnie inside. She starts screaming.

"Bonnie!" I ram my shoulder into the door, trying to break it down.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled, hitting the door.

The screaming stops after a while and the door opens. Bonnie was just standing there with a blank look in her eyes.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied, yet she sounded off.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline scoffed, a glare on her face.

"Caroline…" I warned her.

"No, you scared the hell out of me." Caroline continued, glaring at Bonnie.

I narrowed my eyes at my dark-haired friend, "Bonnie?"

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." She said, still sounding off. It was like someone else was speaking through her. My eyes widened in realization.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Football Field**

**Third Person POV**

"How can you bring Katherine back?" Stefan asked, shocked at his brother's news.

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" Damon asked.

"I remember the fear and hysteria."

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said, 'I'll do anything. Name your price; Just protect her.' She did." Damon smirked.

"How?" Stefan asked, confused.

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in it. She wasn't."

"But I saw her go inside."

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her."

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?" Stefan asked.

"If that's what you wanna call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic?" He continued, not waiting for an answer. "Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again…" he trailed off.

"The comet had to return." Stefan finished.

"Downside… Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are."

"Why would Emily… Why would she do this for you?" Stefan asked, still confused.

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive."

"I remember. You saved her children."

"It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Well. A deal's a deal. So...You wanna go throw some more?" Damon smirked, as he held up the football in his hands.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Gilbert House**

**Maeve's POV**

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline scoffed, still miffed. I continued staring at Bonnie, who started walking past me.

"Bonnie!" I called.

"I must go." She replied in a monotone.

"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline said, grabbing her stuff.

"You guys can't leave." I said, incredulously.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline said.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie said as she continues walking out of my room.

"And where are you going?" I said crossing my arms, following her.

"Back to where it all began."

"Emily stop!" I said coming to a stop at the bottom of the steps.

She stops at the front and turns to me, "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed."

She turns and walks out the door. I run after her but the front door shuts in my face, "Dammit!" I keep trying to open it, but it doesn't budge.

Caroline comes up behind me, "What's happening?"

"The damn door won't…" The door opens revealing Jeremy.

"What the hell?" he asks.

"I'm outta here." Caroline said, leaving.

Jeremy goes upstairs, and I decide to follow 'Bonnie.' I pull out my cell and call Stefan.

"What's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"It's Bonnie. Emily is possessing her. She said something." I say, continuing to follow her into the woods.

"What did she say?"

"She said, 'I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed.' And then she left. I'm following her."

"Where is she heading?"

I think for a moment, before remember, "Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams."

"I'll meet you there." He said before hanging up.

I put my phone away and sigh. _Why can't I have a day of normalcy?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Fell's Church**

I reach Fell's Church as I see Damon waiting for 'Bonnie.' I stay hidden and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hello Emily. You look different." Damon smirked.

"I won't let you do it." Emily warned him.

"We had a deal." He glared at her.

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family. You owe me."

"I know. I'm sorry." Emily said, with remorse.

"You're about to be a lot more than that." He threatened. He goes to attack her but she uses her powers. The force of power sends him flying back, impaling him on a tree branch. He groans in pain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

**Gilbert House**

**Third Person POV**

Alaric walks Jenna up to her door, who was slightly tipsy.

"You're so wrong. I'm much more pathetic." Jenna argued.

"Oh no no. I've got you beat. I have pathetic down to a science." Alaric smirked.

"Oh no. We haven't even covered high school. Braces, "A" Cup." Jenna retorted, with a small smile.

"Glasses, skin condition." Alaric countered.

"You can…You know what? I'm not gonna invite you in." She sees Jeremy. "Jeremy."

"Well, some other time then. Have a good night Jenna." Alaric said before leaving.

Jenna turns her attention back to Jeremy after she closes the front door. She sees Jeremy going through some of the boxes located in the closet under the stairs, "So you found the boxes."

"I found this, too." Jeremy said, holding up a picture of Jenna and Logan when they were dating.

"Me and Logan. That's just cruel."

"Cruel is dating my history teacher." He retorted.

"I'm not dating him. Yet." She said matter-of-factly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

**Fell's Church**

**Maeve's POV**

I watch as Stefan comes into view and immediately goes to Damon's side. He pulls him off the tree branch, with his brother giving a pained groan. He looks up at Stefan.

"It hurts. This is why I feed on people." I silently laugh at him.

Emily turns to them, "Stefan."

"Hello Emily."

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." She said.

"What do you mean evil?" He asked, confused.

"Emily. I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon growled.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily warned.

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan glared at Damon.

"What does it matter?" He tried to avoid the question.

I walk out and towards Emily, "Emily, you didn't."

Damon and Stefan look at me surprised, while Emily gave me a small smile. "To save her, I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in that church?" Stefan asked.

"With one, comes all." She turned her attention back to Damon.

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon said.

"She isn't in there Damon. One of the founding members helped her get out through the back door, before the fire started." I try to explain to him, but he just glared at me.

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan said, glaring at Damon.

Damon glanced at him, "The two aren't mutually exclusive."

"Damon, you can't do this." I tell him.

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"27 Vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Stefan said.

"This town deserves this."

"They've been in that tomb for over 145 years Damon. They are going to be starving, and you're going to unleash them on innocent people? They had no part in what happened then." I glared at him.

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me." He said to Emily.

"Things are different now." Emily said.

"Don't do this." Damon practically begged her.

"I can't free them. I won't. Incendia!" She starts the spell, and a ring of fire appears around her.

"No! No please." He tried again.

"Bonnie!" I see Elena run out from the trees. She must've followed me.

"No!" Damon yells, as Emily throws the necklace into the air. It explodes, destroying it. I see Emily stagger, and I figure that she must've departed from Bonnie's body.

I see the furious expression on Damon's face right before he attacks Bonnie, biting into her neck. I push him off and catch Bonnie before she hit the ground.

Stefan come up to me and kneels down, "She's alive, but barely. I can save her." He bites his wrist and shoves it into Bonnie's mouth.

I hear Elena's footsteps behind me, "Her neck. It's healing."

Stefan stands up and goes over to Damon. I listen to their conversation, "Katherine never compelled me. I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me. I'll leave now." Damon said, and I could feel his sadness.

Bonnie wakes up and we take her to Elena's car. Bonnie turns to us, "I don't understand, Elena, Maeve, what happened to me? He attacked me, and…his face was like…"

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't…" She trails off when Stefan comes up to us.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, seriously.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. He won't hurt you." I assure her.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here." Elena says, and saw Bonnie still looking at Stefan. "Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. Trust me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on." She puts her in the passenger seat, before closing the door. She turned to us, "Is she in danger of becoming...?"

"No, she has to die with his blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine." I tell her.

"I'm going to tell her the truth." She tells us.

"You sure?" Stefan asked.

"I can trust her. I need someone to know, someone to talk to. I can't live in secret." She explains, and I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah you do. Tell her to talk to her Grams for more information too. And to tell Grams, 'It's time.' She'll understand when she hears it's from me." I tell her. She nods and gets in the car, leaving.

I turn to Stefan, "So what now?"

"I'm going to be leaving Mystic Falls. It's too dangerous to stay here, even if Damon is leaving."

I lift a hand up, cupping his face. "You do what you need to do. Just know that I love you, okay?" I give him a lingering kiss on his lips, before pulling back. He pulls me back to him, deepening the kiss.

We pull back slowly and lean our foreheads together, trying to regain our breath. I hear him say, "I love you too."

We pull back and I ask, "You mind dropping me off at home?" He smiled, before lifting me into his arms. Before I knew it, we were right in front of my house.

He put me down, giving me one more kiss, "Good-bye, Maeve." He disappeared.

I go inside and hear Bonnie and Elena crying in her room. I go up to Delilah's room and enter, seeing she was awake. "You know, sometimes I wish I never came back."

She gives me a small smile, "You needed to. Something is coming, and this town will need you."

I sigh and lay next to her, "Not in that sense. I mean with Elena, and now Stefan is leaving. I just wish I didn't have to keep so many secrets."

We both sit up, "I have a feeling, that you won't have to soon." Delilah said, as I reveal my tattoo.

I look at her as the tattoo is completely exposed, "But at what cost?" We were silent after that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

**Gilbert House**

**Third Person POV**

Jenna was looking at the picture of her and Logan when the doorbell rings. She puts the picture down and gets up to answer the door. She opens it to see a face she didn't expect to see again.

"Hello Jenna."

"Logan!" Jenna said, surprised.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked, with a small smirk.


	15. Author's Note 2

Hello readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately, but I recently got an idea for a new story. It's story set during the Vampire Diaries Spinoff, The Originals. If you guys can read it, I would appreciate it because I want to know if I should continue. Other than that, I have been taking a break from my other stories The Guardian and You Don't Want to Be My Enemy. I'm trying to figure out how to word each chapter without make it either a Mary-Sue or like Elena. So yeah... I'm sorry if you were thinking this was an update, but I just need a little break so I can figure out what I want to do. Love you all!

- Seraphis88


	16. I'm Alive!

Hey guys! I'm checking in to let you know I'm alive and I'm working on the next chapter! It will be a few days though because I want to make sure it's not Mary-Sue or sounds like Elena. Thank you for you patience and continued support for this story. I got to say writing the Maeve/Damon scenes are fun, especially when she's kicking his ass. Lol

Anyway, I hope you guys continue reading and pardon me for my lateness when it comes to updating. I suck, I know.

- Seraphis88


	17. The Turning Point

**WARNING! AN M-RATED SCENE IS TOWARDS THE END OF THE CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, JUST SKIP OVER IT.**

000000000000000000000000000000

**Gilbert House**

**Third Person POV**

Logan Fell is standing outside on the porch while Jenna's talking to him from inside the front doorway.

"Why are you here, Logan?" She asked him.

"I missed you. I was out of town. I-" He tried to explain.

"Yeah, I got that email." She cut him off.

"You got an email?" Logan asked, shocked and confused.

"You didn't send an email?" Jenna asked confused.

"I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything."

"I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it." She scoffed.

"Come on, Jenna. It's me."

"The answer's no." She said flatly.

"I know you. You're always one step from a "maybe", a tiny nudge to "yes"."

She scoffed again, "You just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy!"

Logan opens his mouth to say something, but she slams the door in his face. Logan, clearly frustrated with the way their conversation went, walks to the edge of the porch. He sees a neighbor taking out the garbage and walks down the porch steps and towards the man.

"Evening." He said to him.

The man gives him a polite wave and walks back towards his house. Logan walks down onto the sidewalk and watches the man leave. He breathes out heavily. Suddenly, a woman comes jogging around the corner. Logan turns around to looks at her. She stares at him as she jogs past him, but stops abruptly. Logan turns to face her again.

"Hey, you're that guy from the news, Logan Fell. I watch you every night. Well, I used to, I mean, you've been missing from my TV." The woman said as she walked towards him.

"I took some time off."

"I noticed. I'm Daphne." She puts her hand out and he shakes it.

"Hey you know something, Daphne?" He asked her.

"No, what?"

Logan's eyes start to vamp out. Daphne screams as he goes in to bite her neck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Gilbert House - The Next Morning**

**Maeve's POV**

I get up the next morning and brush my newly cut hair. It was now in it's natural curls and was much easier to handle. I step out of my room and see Elena smiling at something inside Jeremy's room. I go over and see him drawing in his sketchpad. I give a slight smile before closing his door. Elena and I go downstairs and see Jenna getting ready to leave and Delilah waiting for me.

"Jeremy's got his sketchpad out." Elena smiles.

"You're kidding?" Jenna asked, surprised.

"Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." I smirked. Delilah chuckles.

"Psychology major. Check that!"

I glance at my phone before looking back at Jenna, who was staring at me.

"You and Stefan? Update?" She asked me.

"He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away." I tell her as I pick up my car keys. Delilah gets up and follows me.

"Where is he going?"

I shrugged, "Didn't ask."

Elena opens the door and we walk out behind her, watching as she head towards her car.

"Yours leaves, mine returns." Jenna sighed.

I tense, "Logan?"

"He's back." I groan in annoyance and she continues. "I didn't let him pass the front door."

"I hope you slammed it in his face." Delilah said and I smirked.

"Ah, medium slam." She shrugged.

"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news." I tease her as I get into my car, Delilah in the passenger seat.

"Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell." She agreed before getting in her car.

I start my car and heads towards school, deciding to tell Stefan about Logan later.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Third Person POV**

Stefan walks into the parlor room where Damon is staring out the window.

"So any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends." Damon shrugged.

He gives his older brother a look, "You don't have any friends, Damon."

"You're right, Stefan. I only have you." He turns towards him and smirks. "So, where are we goin'?"

"_We_ are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible."

Damon starts walking towards him, "But we're a team! We could travel the world together. We could try out for "The Amazing Race"."

"Mmmm, that's funny. Seriously, where are you going? Because we are not staying in this town." They stare at one another, waiting for the other to look away.

The doorbell rings, interrupting them. They glance at the door and back at each other before Stefan leaves the parlor and opens the front door. Liz Forbes is outside.

"I'm here to see Damon." She said to him, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh, sure. Ok." He said slightly wary as Damon comes to the door.

"Sheriff. What a surprise." Damon said as a greeting.

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." She gives him a look.

"Come in."

She enters the house and Damon shuts the door. He leads Liz out into the back courtyard.

"Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way." He tells her.

"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this." She agreed.

"So, what do you need?"

"There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern."

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I…" He glances back towards Stefan, "...staked the blond one." He finished, confused.

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Unknown to her, Stefan was listening to her conversation with a frown on his face. "The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this."

"So, uh, what do we do?" He asked.

"You and Maeve are the only ones who have ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping both of you could tell us."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Maeve's POV**

Not seeing Stefan, Delilah and I decided to walk with Bonnie and Elena to class. We stop when we saw Caroline and Matt together. I could see that Elena was slightly jealous, since she still had feelings for him, but she hid it well.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked.

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie said to her.

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" We watch as they head into the classroom.

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." Bonnie said, smiling.

"How are you doing with all of this?" I asked her, concerned.

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful." She said to us.

"What?" Delilah asked.

"To Stefan. He saved my life and… Have you seen him?" She asked me.

"Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone." I tell her as I put my helmet and gloves in my locker.

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Bonnie argued.

"Yes, he would. I understand that he thinks he is protecting me, but I can handle myself. I'm not going to beg though. I never beg." I tell her as I shut my locker.

"So, what are you going to do?" Delilah asked.

"Let him go. I'm not going to make him stay. I'm not that selfish." We start walking again.

"Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie suggested. We stop and look at her.

"Why would you say that?" I ask her.

"I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" She further explained when a banner falls down on us saying "The Promise of your Future."

"Did either of you just…?" Elena asked trailing off as we stared at Bonnie and Delilah.

"No, I swear." Bonnie and Delilah denied.

I move the banner out of the way before heading towards class, Elena behind me. We started talking last night and can now tolerate each other, but we are still working on it. She apologized for being such a bitch and I apologized for the deception. She understands that I can't tell her everything and she gave me my journal back, after reading it for herself. The only thing she asked was that she be kept in the loop about all that is happening, and I agreed. So I told her about everything that has happened, including Logan Fell.

"Oh, God." Elena and I both sigh.

I look back and see Delilah and Bonnie catching up to us.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Third Person POV**

Damon and Liz are at the front door, saying goodbye, while Stefan sat in the parlor, still listening to them.

"Thank you for stopping by." Damon told her.

"Let me know what you come up with." Liz said to him as he opened the door for her.

"Absolutely."

After Liz leaves and Damon shuts the door, Stefan gets up and speeds over to him. He grabs him by his shirt and holds him against the door.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" He glared at Damon.

"Get off of me." He said, pushing Stefan off. "A-don't touch me. B-if I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it." He walks around him and turns around. "C- There's another vampire in town."

"That's impossible."

"Obviously not." Damon said before walking towards the parlor.

"Then, who could it be?" Stefan asked.

"Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?" He smirked.

"No, I can't leave now and you know that." He approached Damon. "How are we supposed to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan." Damon sighed mockingly before walking into the parlor, leaving Stefan in the front hallway, looking conflicted.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Maeve's POV**

Elena and I were talking to one of her friends by the entrance of the school, after classes had been let out. It was nice seeing her socializing again.

"See you later, ok?" She said with a smile.

"Bye." The girl, whose name I had forgotten, said with a smile.

"Bye."

We walk towards the parking lot, but stop when we see Stefan sitting at a table a few feet in front of us. I vaguely hear Elena mutter that she was heading home, but I focused on Stefan as I walked towards him.

"Hi." He said standing up. "We need to talk."

I nod at him, having an idea of what he was going to say.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Third Person POV**

Tyler and Matt were playing basketball on the basketball court.

"So, what's up with you and Forbes?" Tyler asked Matt.

"Nothings up." Matt denied.

"I saw you two in the hall today. Don't even try to deny it, bro. You're tapping that." He smirked.

"No, it's not like that."

"Never is. Until you become "we" people." Tyler said as he shoots the ball and scores a goal. Matt grabs the ball.

"'_We' _people?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, 'we can't make it to the party'; 'we'll never miss a game'; 'we don't like the color red.'"

"We hung out, like, twice." Matt scoffed as he shoots a basket and scores. Tyler catches the ball.

"Like I said, 'we.'" Tyler smirked.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Maeve's POV**

"Do you have any idea who it is?" I asked Stefan, after he explained the situation.

"None. But it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message." He sighed.

"If it isn't Damon, I may know who it is." I bite my lip.

"Who?"

"Logan came by the house last night. He tried to get Jenna to let him in, but she slammed the door in his face." I smirked.

He chuckled, " Well, Damon is tracking him right now." He stands up and faces me. "I want you to be careful."

I stand up as well, "I'm always careful, Stefan." I was silent for a moment. "When I saw you, I thought you were coming to say goodbye."

"Not yet."

I nod at him before heading towards my car, leaving him staring after me.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Warehouse**

**Third Person POV**

Caroline was on the phone with Damon, holding the vampire compass.

"So what do I do now?" She asked him.

"Just wait. I'll be there in minute."

"Can you hurry? I have things to do." She sighed.

Suddenly, Damon appears behind Caroline, startling her.

"You can give me that." He said, holding out his hand. She holds out the compass and he takes it.

"So, why did you need me to do this?" She asked.

"Because I interfere with the signal."

"Can I go now? This has blown, like, half of my day."

"You do that." Damon started compelling her. "Get in your car. Go home. Forget I asked you to do this."

She smiled, "Ok. Bye now."

"Bye." He said, giving a sarcastic smile.

Caroline leaves and Damon turns to face the entrance of the warehouse. He walks up the steps and opens the door, and looks around as he walks deeper into the abandoned building. Suddenly, Logan Fell shoots Damon multiple times, causing him to groan in pain and fall onto his knees to the floor.

As Logan approaches him, he says, "I have tons of these wood bullets, so nothing funky." He circles around him, keeping the gun trained on the older vampire.

"You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon said to him.

Ignoring him, Logan shoots Damon in the shoulder, causing another scream of pain to escape his mouth.

"That's what you get." He spat.

"For what?" Damon asked in disbelief.

Logan crouched down in front of him, "You made me like this."

"I killed you. I didn't turn you." Damon said, as he pries a bullet out from his chest. Logan holds up one of the wooden bullets and examines it.

"See I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up here and I'm glad you did, because I have some questions." He said ignoring him again.

As he prys another bullet from his chest, Damon asks, "Me first. Who turned you?" He was honestly curious, for if someone else gave him blood, then that means there are more vampires in this town.

Logan gets into his face, "How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it! Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me." He glared at Damon.

"It happens." The other vampire shrugged, pulling out another bullet from his leg. "Ow."

"You bit me."

Ignoring Logan, Damon examined the bullet he just extracted. "Damn it." He muttered.

"It had to be you." Logan insisted.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." He groaned before falling back onto the floor.

"Who?"

"That's what I wanna know."

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door." Logan ranted.

Damon sat up and took another bullet out, "You have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone."

"Ah," He chuckles, "that sucks."

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping."

"It could be worse." Damon shrugged.

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing," He cuts off and starts laughing before continuing, "and I like it. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club." The older vampire smirked. That was wiped from his face when he thought of something as Logan stood up, "Wait a minute. Cops only found one body."

"I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there." He points to the bodies with the gun and Damon looked over.

"You're kidding." He muttered.

"They're just piling up!" Logan exclaimed.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Mystic Falls High School**

The career fair is in full swing at the school. Liz walks into the main room in full uniform and Richard walks up next to her.

"So what do we know?" He asked her.

"Nothing new to report yet." She said, causing him to groan. "My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it."

Deciding to ignore her sarcasm, he grabbed a coffee cup, "What extra precautions can we take?"

"For right now, there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place, and for once, Mayor, we actually know where our kids are." She smirked.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Maeve's POV**

Delilah and I watch as Elena approached Matt. I hoped they got together because I could see she still really cared about him. I look at my friend beside me and can see she was still mourning over Scott's death.

I nudge her shoulder, and when she looks at me, I jerk my head towards Elena. "How much you want to bet that they get together?" I smile at her.

She contemplated before saying, "They probably will in the end. I can see he still cares about her in a romantic way. But when is another question." She smiled.

I smirk at her, "How about you? Anyone caught your eye?"

She gave me a look as we walk towards Matt and Elena, "No and I don't plan on dating anytime soon."

I laugh at her, "You say that now, but just wait. You'll find someone who will change your mind." I walk up behind Matt and asked, "Still wanna be an astronaut?"

They jumped before turning to us. Matt laughed as he said, "I can't believe you remember that."

"I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head." I smirked and Elena laughed at the memory.

"I was eight." He defended himself.

I pinch his cheek and said in voice you say to babies, "And you were so adorable."

He swatted my hand away and we all laughed. Elena turned to him, "How are you doing?"

"I've had it easier. You?" He asked, his eyes on her. I share a knowing glance with Delilah.

"Same here. It's been rough." I saw Caroline enter the room and look towards us.

"Is it true about you and Stefan?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it's true." I sighed.

"What about you, Matt Donovan? I heard about Caroline." Elena said, a little jealousy in her voice.

He groaned, "Aw, man, not you too."

She held up her hands, giving a small laugh.

"We're friends." We all give him a look. "It's not a big deal."

"No?" Elena asked, hopefully.

"No." He said firmly, looking into her eyes.

They at each other, neither of them looking away. I look towards the doorway and see Stefan standing there, and we stare at each other before I look away.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Warehouse**

**Third Person POV**

"Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." Logan rambled on.

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that." Damon said to him, bored out of his mind.

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." Damon hid his hand that contain his daylight ring before Logan turned to him. "The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"The journals?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan begged him.

"Who turned you?" Damon asked instead.

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?" He repeated.

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you." Logan said as he stands up and points his gun at Damon.

"Then you'll never know." He stood up as well. "You're not answering my question."

"You first!" The other said childishly.

"It seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon asked.

"I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start." Logan shoots Damon a couple of times, causing him to groan and fall to the floor. While he was distracted, Logan leaves the warehouse.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Mystic Falls High School**

**Maeve's POV**

Stefan and I leaned up against a wall, facing each other as we talked. Delilah went with Elena and Matt, leaving me with him.

"I know you're not here to plan the path for your future." I gave him a look, "You don't have to look out for me. I've been doing fine all on my own for the past three years."

"I want to though. I hope that's ok." He said.

Instead of answering I go over to a table and start leafing through some of the pamphlets. I hear Stefan walk up behind me.

"You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but, uh, then I couldn't, cause…" He trailed off.

"The blood." I finished for him. "No need to be shy about it. I've done my fair share of shedding other peoples' blood."

"Yeah. I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though."

"Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?" I ask him as I move to the next booth, Stefan right behind me.

"No, I - I loved it all. I just - I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older."

"That wouldn't be very long."

"Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter." He agreed.

"Then you left."

"I didn't have a choice." I look away and leaf through a pamphlet. "So, what about - what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?" He asked.

"Don't Stefan. I don't want to talk about my future, because I won't have one. I may die in one year, maybe ten, but I know that you won't be in it." I tell him as I turn to him.

"Maeve, it's not that I don't wanna be in it."

"Don't make excuses. You may think you are protecting me, but I have been involved in this world for a long time. I have enemies who will not hesitate to kill me, but I have always been in danger. I am a hunter, someone who was given the duty to hunt down vampires. I have resisted the compulsion to kill every single one of them, and instead help them. I learned from Lexi to rehabilitate them and from that I have gained many friends. I appreciate you looking out for me, but if you're going to leave, just go. I don't want to be reminded every time I see you." He looks down, guiltily.

I saw Jenna approach us and she begs, "Hide me."

"What's wrong, Jenna?" I asked her.

"The scum Fell has landed."

"Logan's here?" I asked her, sharing a look with Stefan.

"Logan Fell?" He asked, making sure. Jenna nods and he leaves, heading out into the hallway.

I catch Elena's eye and wave her over. When she came up next to me, I whisper in her ear, "Logan's here. Stay by Jenna." She nods her head and I follow Stefan into the hallway.

"What are we going to do?" I ask him.

Before he could answer, Jenna came out with Elena behind her. Logan approaches us and smirks at Jenna.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" He asked her.

"It's a form of self-preservation." She retorted with a glare.

"Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" I asked my twin, giving her a look.

"Let's go." She said grabbing Jenna's hand and walks away. I turn to Logan and give him a glare.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"You know, your brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a daywalker?" Logan asked us.

"Damon and I are the only two that I know of."

"But you're both very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you." He threatened.

"I would kill you before that happened, asshole." I glared at him.

"You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?" Stefan said getting into his space.

"I do." Logan said.

"You can't. Don't ever threaten me again." We walk past Logan, with me purposely bumping my shoulder against his.

We walk outside the school and Stefan calls Damon.

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb." Damon growled.

I see Elena exit the building and head towards us, but we ignore her as Stefan asks his brother, "What happened? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not ok. I was ambushed. I was shot. Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him."

"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school." I tell him.

"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?"

"He's working the crowd." I sigh.

"Well, I'll be right there."

Elena reaches us as Stefan hangs up his phone, "What's going on?" She asked us.

Stefan and I share a look before explaining.

00000000000000000000000000000

**Third Person POV**

Caroline leads Liz, her mom, to a booth at the Career Fair.

"What are you doing?" Her mom asked.

"Following my future." She points towards a banner. "There it is."

"Broadcast journalism?" Liz said incredulously.

"Yes. Broadcast journalism." Caroline saw her skeptical look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't even read the paper."

Caroline walks out angrily without a word. Liz starts to pursue her, but Logan comes up from behind her.

"Liz." He said.

"Logan." She said, surprised. She starts to pull out her gun.

"What are you gonna do stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave? What would the email say this time?" He sneered.

"I didn't have a choice."

He starts stalking towards her as he growled,"You bitch! I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt."

"You knew what you were getting into." She stated.

"I was one of you."

"And now you're one of them."

Logan starts to leave, but turns around and whispers into her ear. "Watch your back, Sheriff." He smiles and finally leaves.

Liz phones her deputies. "Get a backup team to the school immediately. Keep it within the circle. It's a V5." She says before hanging up.

0000000000000000000000000000

Caroline is outside of the school, leaving a message for Bonnie on her phone.

"Bonnie, where are you? I'm ready to go. I'll be outside." She said to the voicemail before hanging up. She sees Logan pull up next to her in an SUV.

"Hey, damsel in distress, need a ride?" He smirked.

"Oh my God. Logan Fell, channel 9, is that you?" She says sarcastically before mockingly gasping.

"I used to baby sit you, Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me." He gave her a mock glare.

"Well, I was supposed to go home with Bonnie, but I can't find her."

"It's not a problem, really. It's on my way." He assured her.

"Okay." Caroline gets in the car, not knowing that Matt was watching.

"You know, this is fate." She mused as Logan was driving.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism. So can I ask you a couple questions?"

"Anything you want. But first, buckle up."

"Ok." Caroline reaches around for her seatbelt when Logan slams her head against the window, leaving a blood smear on the glass and knocking her unconscious.

00000000000000000000000000

**Maeve's POV**

After explaining everything to Elena, she went back to Jenna to keep an eye on her. Stefan and I walked back inside to try and find Logan before he could do something. When I saw Matt heading in the opposite direction, I call out, "Matt!"

He turned and smiled when he saw me, "Hey."

"Have you seen Logan Fell?"

"Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." He said before walking away.

I share a look with Stefan, before walking outside. I text Elena, telling her what happened before Stefan picks me up and sped away.

0000000000000000000000000

**Road**

**Third Person POV**

As he was driving, Logan calls Liz to taunt her. She see who calls her and answers it, "Where are you?"

"Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds." He smirked.

"What do you want?" She said, scared for her daughter.

"The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire." Logan said as he stops at an intersection.

Suddenly, Stefan speeds at the car and pulls Logan out of the car, throwing him to the pavement. Logan gets up and Damon comes out of the woods, shooting a gun at him,causing him to fall to the pavement. Maeve runs to the other side of the car to check on Caroline.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon says to him before turning to Stefan and Maeve. "Get her out of here."

Stefan goes to Maeve's side and picks up Caroline, and with a nod from the brunette, speeds away with the unconscious blonde in his arms.

"Logan, what happened?! Logan?" They could hear Liz shout on the other end.

Maeve picks up the phone, "Sheriff, yeah, it's Maeve."

"Where is Caroline?"

"She's ok. I'm on Elm Street. I have Damon here with me." She hangs up the phone and turned to the two remaining vampires.

0000000000000000000000000

**Maeve's POV**

I watch as Damon opens the trunk of Logan's car, taking out a tire iron.

I smirk as Damon says, "Gonna try this one more time." He swings the tire iron, indicating the threat. "Who turned you?"

"I told you I don't know." Logan said.

"Liar. You know, you just won't tell us." I tell him.

As Damon examined the tire iron he states, "This tire iron here could take your head clean off." He holds it like a baseball bat. "Is that your final answer?"

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked us both.

"Not all of them are the monsters the council makes them out to be. Some of them didn't have a choice in how they turned." I tell him with a shrug.

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?" Damon asked.

"I don't know!" Logan yelled.

He shrugged, "Oh, well. You're screwed." Damon started to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head.

"Wait, wait! I do know." Logan said hastily.

"You're lying." Damon and I both say.

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?"

"If you're lying to me, I will end you." Damon said, and I give him a sharp look.

"I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church." Logan said.

"Don't you dare Damon." I warned him, as we hear sirens in the distance.

Next thing I know, Damon slams my head into the car, causing me to become disoriented. I could vaguely hear him say, "Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!"

I look up as I hear a thump when Damon was thrown into the car, before Logan speeds away. I watch as Liz gets out of her car.

"Where is she?" She asked us.

"She's ok. My brother's taken her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. We just wasn't strong enough." Damon told her. When her back was turned, I gave him a glare, which he smirked at.

I walk towards Liz, "Can I get a ride back to school? Stefan was my ride."

"Yeah, get in."

00000000000000000000000000000

**Mystic Falls High School**

After thanking Liz for the ride, I enter the school and see Stefan and Elena speaking. I walk over to them and Elena gives me a hug. Surprised, I hug her back.

I pull back and look at Stefan, "Caroline?"

"She's ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is Logan attacked her. Nothing else." I sigh in relief.

"Good. Her head's been messed up enough because of Damon. He's dealing with Logan." I turn to Elena. "Hey do you need a ride?"

She shakes her head. "I'm gonna get a ride from Bonnie and go over and see Caroline." She walks away.

I turn and look at Stefan. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Uh, I can get home."

"I know, Mr. Vampire." I say sarcastically.

He sighed, but had a small smile on his face. "All right. That would be nice."

000000000000000000000000000

**THE M-RATED STUFF START HERE (This is my first time writing it, so please keep that in mind.)**

000000000000000000000000000

**Salvatore Boarding House**

I pull my car into the driveway and park it, before turning it off. We sit in silence before I say, "What I said before about you leaving. It was harsh."

"No, no. You had every right."

"You asked me what I wanted my future to be. I wanted to be a cop. I wanted to help people and stop criminals. My mom and dad encouraged it, and I got help from Liz too. I shot my first gun when I was ten, with my dad right beside me. Then I got involved with the supernatural and that was put on hold. When I finally was able to finally pursue it, my parents died. After that, I just can't anymore. I know that you think you put all of this bad stuff into my life, but my life already had it. I was buried in it before you even met me."

"This is different."

"No it isn't. And even if it wasn't, it would still be painful. Loss, no matter what, always hurts."

"I know that it's - that's it's hard to understand, but I'm doing this for you." He said before getting out of the car. I sat there for a moment, before getting out of the car.

"No." I tell him as he was walking towards the front door. He stops, but doesn't turn around. "You don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, it's for you. Because I love you, Stefan. That's not going to change."

He doesn't turn around for a moment, and my heart sank. Then he turns and I see tears in his eyes. He quickly walks towards me, grabbing my face and passionately kisses me. I tangle on hand in his hair while the other wraps around his neck. He lets go of my face to place one hand behind my head and the other on my lower back, not breaking the kiss. His tongue trailed across my lips asking for entrance, but being the tease I am, I refused. I smirk as I hear a soft growl coming from him, and gasp as he speeds us over the front door, pushing my body against it.

Since I continued to refuse him entrance, he bites down onto my bottom lip, slightly pulling it. A moan unintentionally escapes my lips and he slips his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues duelled for dominance as he opened the front door. Speeding over, he pushes me up against the wall next to the staircase, and leaves my lips to trail kisses down my jaw to neck, stopping at my sweet spot. He trails his lightly over the area before lightly biting it, careful not to break the skin, a soft moan escaping. He pulls back slightly and looking me in the eyes, helps me take my leather jacket off, throwing it carelessly to the side, before I take off my gun holster.

As I drop it to the ground, Stefan returns to my lips, kissing me hungrily. His hand on my back trails to my right thigh, lifting it over his hip. His fingers dig into my thigh, causing a moan to escape my mouth. He suddenly pulls back, and turns his face away. His face must of vamped out.

I touch his shoulder. "Don't."

"Maeve, I can't…"

"Yes, you can." I place my hand on his face. "I'm not afraid of you."

Stefan turns towards me, my hand still on his cheek. His eyes were blood red and veins crawl around them. I brush my thumb against them, amazed at their beauty. Even after all this time, I will never be able to get over the ethereal beauty of a vampire's true face. I lean in, giving him a brief kiss, and when I lean back I see his face was back to normal. I give him a small smile, before kissing him again. He immediately responds and kisses me back, more passionately than before.

He picks me up and speeds into his room, setting me onto my feet in the middle of the room. Breaking the kiss, I pull his shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest. He pulls my black singlet over my head, leaving me in my black strapless bra. Pulling me towards him, he starts kissing my neck and leads me towards his bed.

When the back of my knees hits the edge of his bed, I fall back and look at Stefan standing in front of me. I see the lust, passion and love in his eyes as he leans over me. He starts kissing my neck, sucking at the skin connecting my collarbone and neck, before trailing down and kissing the valley between my breasts. He pushes me further into his bed, as he settles in between my legs, still kissing the skin around my bra. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I flip our position so I was straddling him. I lean down and kiss him as one of his hands goes to the back of my bra unhooking it, and throws it to the side, leaving my upper body bare. I break the kiss to trail kisses down his chest, lightly nipping before going back to his lips, kissing him deeply.

Breaking the kiss, Stefan flips us back over and trails kisses down my neck towards my breasts. With his tongue, he circles the nipple of my right breast, as his kneaded my other in his left hand. I gasp in pleasure as he takes my nipple into his mouth, sucking gently before doing it harder. I tangle a hand in his hair as he grinds his hips into mine, throwing my head back in pleasure. He alternates between my breasts, before he trailed kisses down my stomach, stopping at edge of my jeans. He leans back and takes off my leather boots, dropping them to the floor before taking off his shoes.

He leans down and kisses me, as we unbutton each other's jeans. He pulls my jeans down and drops them to the floor before getting off the bed to do his. I lean up onto my elbows as I watch him with a smirk on my face, as he is left in his boxers. When he looks at me, I crook my finger at him and laugh as he smiles before blurring over me.

I lean up and kiss him as run my hands down his back, lightly scraping it with my nails, causing him to shiver and release a soft groan. He grabs the side of my black underwear and slides it down my legs, dropping it to the floor and I do the same to his. He leans down and kisses me gently as our hands intertwine, and he thrusts into me, filling me. I moan as he buries his face in the crook of my neck and he starts moving slowly, so I could get used to his size. Soon he picked up the pace and kept a steady rhythm, as he sucked on my neck and nipped here and there. I throw my head back to give him more room and moan as he picked up the pace some more.

Stefan lets go of my hands so he could grip my hips and I claw at his back, when he hits the right spot deep inside me. He groans in pleasure and thrusts harder into me, making me scream in pleasure. He suddenly sits up, and I went with him since my arms were around him. He continued to thrust up into me as he lowered his mouth and captured mine in a passionate kiss. I moan into the kiss as I felt his grip on me tighten and could feel my climax approaching. I scream in ecstasy as my climax explodes, causing me to see colors behind my close eyes. I soon heard him groan as I felt his cum from his climax shoot up into me.

We collapse onto the bed, trying to catch our breath. As he pulls back and looks into my eyes, we smile at each other before giving ourselves one last kiss. He pulls out of me, and rolls next to me, pulling me to his side. I lay my head on his chest and before I fall asleep, I hear him say, "I love you too Maeve."

00000000000000000000000000

**Warehouse**

**Third Person POV**

Logan exits the warehouse. He walks to his car but hears a loud clang from behind him. He turns around to investigate and when he turns back towards his car, Alaric is blocking his way. Logan backs up.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"A friend of Jenna's." Alaric replied coolly.

"Jenna sent you?"

"No, I came on my own."

"Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid." Logan chuckled.

"Either way, here I am." Alaric shrugged.

"What do you want?"

"Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it."

"Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?"

"I'm not a violent guy by design." Alaric said, slowly strolling towards him.

"Well, you're not a very smart one, either."

"How's that?"

Logan turns his back to Alaric, who slowly takes the hidden stake out from inside the sleeve of his jacket. "'Cause you have no idea who you're talking to."

Logan starts to vamp out. He turns around and goes to attack Alaric, who stakes Logan and falls to the ground dead. After a moment of hesitation, he leaves the body there and walks away.

00000000000000000000000000

**Salvatore Boarding House**

**Maeve's POV**

I lay in Stefan's arms with only my underwear and his shirt on, as he strokes my hair. As I laid my head on his chest, I look around his room, since it was the first time I've ever been in it.

"You know, I can't believe it took having sex for me to see your room." I tell him with a smirk.

"Hm, well, it hasn't changed much over the years." He chuckles, before kissing the top of my head.

"Do you leave everything here when you come and go?"

"It's the only place that…that has remained constant. This room holds every memory that I've ever thought was important enough to hold on to."

I smile as I place a kiss on his chest, and feel another kiss on my head. "A lot of memories." I muse, as I glance around before looking up at him. He kisses my forehead and smiles at me. I could feel how relaxed he was now that he knew he didn't hurt me.

"Yep. Are you thirsty or anything?" He asked.

"A little. You hungry for bunny blood?" I smirk at him as he rolls his eyes, but laughs.

"I'm fine. Let me get you something to drink, ok?"

"You are such a gentleman." I tease him as he kisses me.

He gets up, now in sweatpants, and leaves the room. Curious, I get out of bed and start to explore his room. I stop as I come across a picture of Katherine from 1864. I pick it up and stare at it for awhile, remembering how much of a bitch she is. I put it down when I hear a buzzing noise from my clothes. I pick up my phone and see a message from Delilah. I open and read: 'I think I know who killed Scott. Wanna help me?' I smirk and text back, 'Be there soon.'

I pull off Stefan's shirt and slip on my clothes before running out the door, forgetting to leave a note for him.

00000000000000000000000000

**Old Church**

**Third Person POV**

Damon is pacing around, waiting for Logan. His phone rings and he answers it. "Hello."

"I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it." Liz said, as she stood outside the warehouse.

"Um, not following." Damon said, confused.

"We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims."

"What?"

"This town owes you so much. So do I." Liz said before hanging up. Damon just stood there, completely dumbfounded.

0000000000000000000000000

**Road**

**Maeve's POV**

Driving down the deserted road, my mind was going a mile a minute thinking about what Delilah told me. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone in the road until I was a few feet away from them. I slammed on my brakes, but I hit them anyway. My car flips, leaving me to hang upside down and stuck in my seat. I look towards where the person I hit laid and watch as they get up, heading towards me.


End file.
